


Blissful Encounter

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABO!au, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Melez Sehun, Smut, Süper Güçler, Tilki x Kurt, alfa kai
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: ** Birinci sınıf eskort ve güzel bir melez Omega olan Sehun bir Alfayla(bir müşteriyle) tek gecelik bir ilişki yaşar ve hamile kalır.Birkaç hafta sonra Sehun yavrularına bakmak için eskort işini bırakmaya zorlanır. Şartlı tahliyeyle salıverilen tutuklu ağabeyi Kris'in ve arkadaşlarının yardımıyla seks işçisi olarak çalışırken kazandığı parayla kendisine daha iyi bir hayat sunmak için okula geri dönmeye karar verir.Dört yıl sonra Sehun kendine yeni bir iş bulur ve bir eğlence şirketinde dans eğitmeni olarak çalışmaya başlar. Her şey yolunda gidiyordur—ta ki müşterisi, çocuklarının babası ve aynı zamanda çalıştığı Kim Şirketleri’nin CEO’su ile yeniden karşılaşana kadar. **
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 4





	1. Karakter Tanıtımı

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blissful Encounter.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736215) by JasmineloveExoandBts. 



> Alfalar kırmızı gözlere sahipken omegaların gözleri kahverengimsi sarıdır. Sehun bir kurttan çok tilki gibidir. Hem insan hem de hayvan formunda mavi gözlere sahiptir. Kris açık gri gözleri olan tek alfadır çünkü o da bir melezdir. Tilkilerin kırmızı gözleri yoktur. Tilki omegalar mavi gözlüyken Alfa olanları açık gri gözlüdürler. Kris daha çok bir kurda benzemesine rağmen hayvan formundayken gözleri açık gridir. 

**Oh Sehun:** Melez bir Omega. Yarı kurt/yarı tilki. Çok güzel ve seksidir. Utangaç olabilir ama aynı zamanda küstahtır. Bazı kurtlar tilkilerin varlığından hoşlanmadıkları için ailesini kaybetti. Bu yüzden de geçinmek için seks işçiliği hayatına zorlanır ama bu süreçte hayatını en güzel şekilde değiştiren bir Alfa ile karşılaşır. Daha sonra asil bir tilki olduğunu öğrenecektir.

**Kim Kai** : Safkan bir Alfa. Kim Şirketleri’nin CEO’su. Asabi ama çalışkan ve çalışanlarına karşı iyi bir CEO. Ailesi oldukça muhafazakârdır. Tilkilerin varlığını hiç hoş karşılamazlar. O da asil bir kurttur. Asil bir tilkiyle kaderi bağlanan asil bir kurt.

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/lFtqWVQN2txvo7oIE7dhXLDAhw_L0z1XPNDEqsrlBNLG1tlOnDOY2hg9_2OndVyOkTT-rOsYLRlVVA3yjV3Ji_mTvg=w640-h400-e365-rj-sc0x00ffffff)

**Kris Oh:** Alfa ve Sehun’un ağabeyi. O da bir melez. Nazik ve kardeşine karşı korumacıdır. Kardeşinin ona en çok ihtiyacı olduğu zamanda katil damgası yiyip hapse gönderilir. Hapisten çıktıktan sonra kardeşinin en yakın arkadaşı ve eski iş arkadaşı olan bir omegayla karşılaştığında hayatı değişir.

**Luhan:** Omega. Birinci sınıf bir eskort ve Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşı. Hamile olduğunu öğrendiğinde Sehun’la kalmak için ajanstan ayrılır. Geçmişini yargılamadan kabul eden Sehun’un yakışıklı ağabeyiyle tanışır ve ona âşık olur.

**Park Chanyeol:** Alfa. Çocukluklarından beri Kris'in en yakın arkadaşı. Kim Şirketleri’nde geleceğin rapçilerinin eğitmeni olarak çalışıyor. Çok korumacı olduğu küçük bir kardeşi, Jimin, var. Alfayla oynamayı seven küstah Omega Byun Baekhyun’dan hoşlanıyor ve Chanyeol onu sevimli buluyor.

**Byun Baekhyun:** Tanışıp kanının anında kaynadığı Sehun’a karşı korumacı bir Alfa ağabey gibi davranan bir Omega. Sehun’la şirkette Yoda kılıklı Park Chanyeol sayesinde tanışırlar. Kim Şirketlerine ait CBX adlı erkek grubunun bir üyesidir.

**Park Jimin:** Omega, anaokulundan beri Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşı. Ailesi öldürüldüğünde—ki bu da Sehun’un seks işçiliği hayatına başlangıcı— yanında olamadığı için her zaman kendini suçluyor ancak telafi etmek için Sehun’un ve yavruların hayatında aktif rol oynayarak elinden geleni yapıyor. Jimin mükemmel bir en yakın arkadaş.

**Jeon Jungkook:** Kim Şirketleri’nde müdür olan bir Alfa. Sakin ve sessiz birisi ama güzel melez Oh Sehun’un önündeyken kendini her zaman rezil edip dağılıyor. Sehun şirkette dans eğitmeni olarak işe başlaması için tuttuğundan beri ilgisini çeken bir adam.

**Kim Jennie:** Kai'in küçük kardeşi. Nadir olan kadın alfalardan birisi. Güçlü ve zeki. Kim Şirketleri’nin genel müdürü. Tuhaf bir şekilde ağabeyini seviyor. Kai her zaman onun tavsiyesine başvuruyor.

**Lisa:** Jennie’nin karısı/eşi. Kibar ve sert bir Omega. Ayrıca Sehun’un arkadaşlarından biri.

**Zhang Yixing:** Nadir bir albino kurt. Lay olarak da tanınıyor. Alfa ve şirkette Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşı. O da bir dans eğitmeni. Oldukça nazik ve basit bir insan, hatta Sehun bazen Lay’in gerçekten Alfa olup olmadığını merak ediyor çünkü bir omeganın kalbine ve şefkatine sahip.

**Kim Junmyeon:** Beta. Lay’in kibar ve sevgi dolu eşi/kocası. İkisi daha sonra Daein’in aşkı olacak Scott adında bir oğla sahipler. Junmyeon da Kim Şirketleri’nde vokal eğitmeni olarak çalışıyor.

**Kim Jongdae:** Chen olarak da tanınıyor. CBX üyesi, sert bir Alfa ama grup arkadaşı Minseok’a karşı yumuşak bir yanı var. CBX’nin lideri.

**Kim Minseok:** Eşsiz bir yeşil gözlü Beta. Jongdae’nin aşığı. Sessiz ve oldukça gözlemci birisi. Xiumin olarak da tanınıyor. CBX’nin üçüncü üyesi.

**Kim Jaein:** Büyük olan ikiz. Yaramaz, cesur ve ikiz kardeşine karşı aşırı korumacı. Sehun bazen Jae'nin Alfa olup olmayacağını merak ediyor çünkü yavrusu Alfa babalarına çok benziyor. Bir tilkiden çok kurt.

**Kim Daein:** Küçük olan ikiz. Pek çok yönden Sehun’a çok benziyor. Kürkü bile Omega babasıyla aynı renkte. Eşsiz bir göz rengine sahip: grimsi mavi. Sehun Dae'nin Alfa mı Omega mı olacağından emin olamıyor. Kurttan çok bir tilki.


	2. Giriş

Sehun otel binasının içinde ilerlerken kısaca etrafına baktı ve resepsiyonu fark etti. Yaklaşarak kadının tam önünde durdu. Kokusuzdu—Beta olmalıydı ama gülümseyişi onu Omega gibi gösteriyordu. Kadın onu selamladı ve kadına gülümsedi. "Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim, Efendim?" gülümsemesini kaybetmeden sordu.

"Oda 905 için geldim." Normalde müşterilerinin adını bilmezdi. Ajans güvenlik nedenlerinden dolayı genelde onlara söylemezdi. Aynı sebepten eskortlar da rumuz olarak bir isim kullanırdı.

"İsminiz?" kadın başını hafifçe yana yatırarak sordu.

"Shixun!" diye cevapladı.

Kadın başını sallayarak bilgisayara bir şeyler yazdı ve sonra kafasını kaldırarak gülümsedi. "Ah, o da sizi bekliyordu," dedi. "Soldan devam edin, asansörlere ulaşacaksınız. Kata ulaştığınızda eminim odanızı bulabilirsiniz." Söylediği yönü eliyle gösterdi. Sehun başını salladıktan sonra uzaklaştı.

Sehun asansörlere vardığında başka katta olduğunu görünce iç çekti. Düğmeye bastı ve ayağını yere vurarak beklemeye başladı. Asansörlerden birisi durup 'ding' sesiyle açıldı ve Sehun parlak asansöre kafasını uzatıp baktı. Bindikten sonra yanında olduğu kişilere baktı ve eğilerek selamladı. Sonra dokuzuncu katın düğmesine bastı; bu sırada aklı geçmişine doğru yol almıştı.

Bu işe başladığından beri bir yıldan fazla geçmişti. Yaşamak için seks işçiliği yapacağı aklının ucundan bile geçmezdi çünkü eskiden utangaç ve sessiz bir çocuktu. O hayatı güllük gülistanlık olduğu, ailesinin hayatta olduğu ve ağabeyinin katil damgası yemediği zamanlardaydı.

İki yıl önce 17 yaşındayken olmuştu her şey. Bir adamın evlerine zorla girip ailesini silahla öldürdüğü korkunç geceyi asla unutamazdı. Babası bir tilkiyle çiftleştiği için birisinin ailesine böyle bir şeyi neden yaptığını anlayamıyordu. Birisi böyle aptal bir nedenden neden onlara zarar vermişti? Çünkü bildiği kadarıyla ailesi dünyadaki en nazik ve hoş insanlardan birisiydi.

**_Flashback_ **

_Sehun küçük yatağında yanına ağabeyinin yattığını hissedince inledi ve alfaya bakmak için hafifçe döndü._

_Kris kaşlarını çattı ama birkaç saniye sonra kıkırdadı. "Ne var?" diye sordu._

_"Neden kendi odanda yatmıyorsun? Appam kardeş olsalar bile alfalar ve omegaların aynı odada yatmamaları gerektiğini söyledi*"_

_Kris daha sesli güldü. "Senin gibi güzel omegalardan yararlanmaya çalışacak o alfalardan seni korkutmak için öyle diyor." Kardeşinin saçlarını okşayarak söyledi._

_Sehun kaşlarını çattı. "Neden benden yararlanmalarına izin vereyim ki? Onlara izin vermeyeceğim, ayrıca birisinin beni o şekilde isteyeceğini sanmıyorum." Samimi ve masum bir şekilde söyledi._

_"Ah benim tatlı, naif, bebek kardeşim. O kötü alfalar istediklerini almak için zor kullanacaklardır, özellikle de sen kurttan çok tilki olduğun için. Güzel şeyleri severler, sen hâlâ dışarıdaki kötülüğün farkında değilsin ama umarım asla da anlamazsın. Yakında sana çok iyi bakacak mükemmel ve güçlü bir Alfa bulacağız—"_

_"Ben çiftleşmek istemiyorum." Sehun dudak büzerek karşı çıktı._

_"Zorundasın—belki hemen olmaz ama eninde sonunda bir gün olacak." Büyük olan kardeşinin saçlarını sevgiyle taramaya devam etti._

_Sehun iç çekerek homurdandı ve geriye yaslanarak dudak büzdü. Kris ona sevgiyle gülümsedi._

_"Sizinle sonsuza kadar kalamaz mıyım?" diye sordu ve hyunga sevimli bir şekilde baktı._

_"Hayır, koca bebek. Seni bu dünyadaki tüm kötülüklerden koruyacak ve sevecek birisinin evine gitmek zorunda kalacaksın."_

_"Sen ve babam beni koruyabilirsiniz. İkiniz de güçlü alfalarsınız."_

_"Tabii ki koruyabiliriz, appam bile sert bir tilki Omega. Biricik bebeğiyle uğraşmaya kalkan herkesin kıçını tekmeleyebilir. Ama sana bizim veremeyeceğimiz, potansiyel eşinin verebileceği tek bir şey var."_

_"Nedir o?" Sehun gözleri açılarak merakla sordu._

_"Çocuklar. Kendi çocuklarının olmasını istemez misin? Kocanın kollarında güvende hissetmek?"_

_Sehun yavrulardan bahsedilince gülümsedi. Bebekleri çok seviyordu, Omega içgüdülerinde olduğu içindi belki de ama bir Alfa ya da Beta olsa da o güzel varlıklara aynı şeyler hissederdi. "Evet, çok isterim." Başını salladı._

_Kris gülümsedi. "Ben de bundan bahsediyordum—"_

_Bir silah sesi evde yankılanarak Kris'in cümlesini kesti ve Sehun korkuyla ağabeyine baktı. Doğrulup kapıya koşacakken Kris bileğinden tutarak başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır, burada kal." diyerek Sehun'u dolaba çekiştirdi. Kardeşini dolaba soktu ve iyice saklandığından emin olduktan sonra kapısını kapatıp odadan çıktı._

_Sehun'un elleri terliyordu ve bir başka silah sesi duyduğunda bedeni titremeye başladı. Saklanmak istiyordu ama ailesi dışarıda muhtemel bir tehlike altındayken bunu yapamazdı. Tanrı bilir neler oluyordu?_

_Ağabeyinin uyarısını görmezden gelerek yavaşça dolaptan çıktı. Odasının dışından hışırtı sesleri geliyordu ve babasının sesi ağabeyine Sehun'u da alıp kaçmasını söylüyordu._

_Kapıyı açtığında Omega babasının yerde cansız yattığını görünce nefesi kesildi. Çığlık attı ve babası kanlı karnını tutarak ona döndü._

_"S-Sehun kaç," dedi babası. O da vurulmuştu. Sehun hızla kan kaybettiğini görebiliyordu. Ama babası ona ulaşamadan önce yere düştü ve Alfa bir saniye sonra tamamen hareketsiz kaldı. Babaları ölmüştü._

_Ebeveynlerini vuran adam Sehun'a doğru ilerlemeye başladı ama Kris hemen adamı durdurdu._

_"İçeriye git!" Kris adamla boğuşurken bağırdı. Kris adamı alt edecek kadar güçlüydü ve silahı elinden almayı başardı. "Kaç Sehun, içeriye saklan. Lütfen." Ağabeyi umutsuzca söyledi._

_"Siz toplumun yüz karasısınız, hepiniz gebermeyi hak ediyorsunuz. Sizin gibi melezler hepimize felaket getirecekler. Tilkilerin yaşamaması gerekiyor. Kendi çöplüğünüze geri dönün." Adam kükredi ve çorabının içinden bir şeye uzandı._

_Sehun dolabına saklanmayı çok istemesine rağmen hareket edemiyordu, ayakları yere mıhlanmış gibiydi; ta ki adam Kris'i alaşağı edip çorabının arasından saklı bir silah çıkarana kadar. Sehun'a nişan aldı ama tetiği çekemeden önce Kris elindeki silahın tetiğini çekti ve adamı başından vurdu. Adam tok bir sesle yere düştü._

_Sehun'un dizleri büküldü ve yere çöktü. Kris hemen yanına koştu ve Sehun ağlarken ona sarıldı. "Baba—" tıkandı. "Appa!" acıyla bağırdı. "Öldüler. İkisi de öldü." Ağabeyine sıkıca tutunarak bağırıyordu._

_Kris kardeşini sıkıca tutmuş ağlıyordu. "Ben yanındayım. Seni koruyacağım, Sehun. Sen artık tek ailemsin." Alfa daha sesli ağlamaya başladı. "Özür dilerim, babalarımızı koruyamadım—"_

_"Senin suçun değildi Hyung. Artık birbirimize sahibiz." Geri çekildi ve babasının cansız bir şekilde yattığı yere emekledi. "Baba!" elini babasının göğsüne koyarak seslendi. "Lütfen uyan, bizi bırakma." Babasının üzerine kapanarak bir süre ağladıktan sonra Omega babasının yanına gitti. Kris yanına geldi, ikisi de ailesinin kaybının yasını tutuyorlardı._

_Sonra her şey çok hızlı gelişmişti; polis dakikalar içinde gelmiş ve Kris nefsi müdafaa olduğunu söylemesine rağmen ağabeyini götürmüştü. Kimse onu dinlemedi. Sehun kurban olduklarını, ağabeyinin onu kurtarmaya ve korumaya çalıştığını açıklamayı denemişti. Ama hiçbir onu dinlememişti. Melez oldukları için kimse onları dinlememişti. Bir tilkiyle bağlantılı oldukları için dinlememişlerdi. Böylece Sehun hayatta tek başına ve çaresiz kalmıştı._

**_Flashback sonu._ **

Ding sesi onu düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı, gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve nerede olduğunu unutacaktı az daha. Hızlıca kendini toparladı ve asansörden indi. Buraya bir müşteriyi memnun etmeye gelmişti; oda 905'in önünde durunca bunu kendisine hatırlattı ve sonra kapıyı çaldı.


	3. Bölüm 1 – Mest Edici Koku (M)

Kapı açılmadan önce birkaç saniye bekledi. Karşısında sadece belinde bir havlu olan adam dikiliyordu. Sehun’un ağzı açık kaldı. Bir hayli erkek görmüş, birçoğuyla yatmıştı ama hayatıboyuncaönündeki Alfa gibi hiç bu kadar erkeksi, alımlı ve muhteşem birisini görmemişti. Müşterisi geniş omuzlara, mükemmel karın ve kol kaslarına sahipti. Sonra güçlü bir koku burun deliklerini doldurdu.

Bir yıl boyunca çeşitli kokuları aldıktan sonra iyi bir özdenetim geliştirmişti ama bu koku daha önce karşılaştığı hiçbir şeye benzemiyordu. Akıl sağlığını sorgulayacak kadar mest ediciydi, onu tamamen yumuşatıyordu ve aroması cezp ediyordu.

İç çamaşırını ıslatan ılık sıvısını hissetti ve kokuyu yeniden ciğerlerine doldurduğunda neredeyse inleyecekti. _Siktir_. Düzgünce göremiyordu, görüşü arzudan dolayı flulaşmıştı. Bedeni kontrolünü sağlaması için yalvaran düşüncelerinin aksine kendi başına hareket ediyordu. _Odaklan._ Etrafındaki sıcaklık artıyordu ve teninde ter damlacıkları saniyeler içinde oluşmaya başlamıştı. Onu ıslak bir karmaşaya sokuyordu. Hayatında ilk kez kendi bedenine karşı güçsüz düşmüştü ve bundan nefret etmişti.

Hiç bu kadar kontrol dışı hissetmemişti. Bedeni ve zihni anlaşmazlık yaşıyordu. Beraber çalışmak yerine birbirlerine bağırarak kavga ediyorlar, beynini acıdan zonklatıyorlardı. Bedeni bağırıyordu, hatta yıllardır bastırmaya çok zor çalıştığı bir şey için zihnini avazı çıktığı kadar azarlıyordu. Çok boğucuydu ve doğru düzgün düşünemiyordu. Beyni pelte kıvamına gelmişti. Önündeki adam kesinlikle Adonis’ti; güzellik ve cinselliğin beden bulmuş hali.

“Orada öyle dikilip tüm gece bana ağız suyu mu akıtacaksın yoksa içeriye girecek misin?” Alfa kendini beğenmiş bir sırıtışla konuştu.

 _Ukala ve kendini beğenmiş,_ Sehun bunu sevmişti.

Sırıtmaya çalışarak başını yana yatırdı. “Oh, birileri umutsuz,” soluk soluğa söylediğinde adam keyifle kıkırdadı.

“Tüm geceye sahip değilim. İçeri gir. Görüşüne bakılırsa asıl umutsuz olan sensin. Deliğinden akan sıvının kokusunu alabiliyorum.” Adam Sehun girsin diye yana çekilmeden önce söyledi.

Kendini toparlaması bir dakikasını aldı. Sehun kızardı ve hımlayarak lüks süite girdi. Pahalı otellerin yabancısı değildi ama bu adamın gerçekten iyi bir zevki vardı.

Alfa kapıyı kapattıktan sonra Sehun’u duvara yasladı ve bedenlerini birleştirdi. Sehun kıkırdadı. “İçgüdülerini kontrol et Alfa.” Yumuşak ve baştan çıkarıcı bir sesle fısıldadı. Adam Sehun’a olan arzusuna boğun eğiyordu. Bunu sevmişti. Alfaların üzerinde kontrol sahibiymiş gibi görünmeyi seviyordu ama kendini kandırmayacaktı; bu Alfanın sadece bağımlılık yapıcı, orman ve ağaç kokan kokusuyla onun üzerinde kontrol sahibi olduğunu biliyordu. “Yavaştan almaya ne dersin?” diye ekledi ve ereksiyonları birbirine sürtecek kadar yaklaştı.

“Siktir…” Alfa mırıldandı. Elleri hemen Sehun’un kalçasını buldu ve onu kavradı. Omega tembelce hareket etmeye devam ediyordu.

“Çoktan azdın mı?” Sehun kalçasını döndürmeye devam ederken sordu. Müşterilerini nasıl kızıştıracağını iyi biliyordu. “Sana ne demeliyim?”

“K-Kai.” Alfa boğuk bir sesle söyledi. “Sikeyim, çok hoş kokuyorsun.” Sehun’un boynuna sokuldu. “Çiçek gibi. Hoş bir çiçek bahçesinde yürüyormuş gibi hissediyorum—yasemin kokuyorsun.”

Sehun hımladı ve Kai'yi yavaşça havlunun üzerinden kavradı. Penisinin avucundaki titremesine bakılırsa Alfanın havlunun altına hiçbir şey giymediğini söyleyebilirdi.

“Temiz misin?” Kai, Sehun’un tenine burnunu sürterek sordu.

Sehun kıkırdadı ve içgüdülerini memnun etmek için alfaya yanaştı. “Ajansımın hastalıklı olsam beni tutmaya devam edeceğini mi sandın? Tabii ki temizim—ama sen neden bunu taktın? Kondom kullanacağız sanıyordum?” diye sordu.

“Hayır, seninle kullanmak istemiyorum,” dedi Kai ve Sehun’un boynuna bir öpücük kondurdu. “O sıvıyı penisimde tamamen hissetmek istiyorum.” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı.

Sehun inledi ve Kai'nin saçına asıldı. “Ödemen iki katına çıkacak o zaman.”

“Umurumda değil. Seni kondomsuz hissetmek için ne olursa ödeyeceğim ve seni düğümleyeceğim.”

“İlginç, o zaman üç katı olur.” Sehun bedeni beklentiyle sızlarken söyledi. Daha önce hiç düğümlenmemişti ama bazı iş arkadaşlarının düğümlendiğini ve harika hissettirdiğini söylediklerini hatırlıyordu.

“Daha fazlasını ödersem? Senin gibi iyi bir omegaya çok para harcamayı umursamam,” dedi Kai ve kıyafetlerini çıkarmak için Sehun’un üzerinden çekildi.

“Eminim umursamazsın,” diye mırıldandı. Parmaklarını gömleğinin düğmelerine götürdü. Bir süre oyalanarak Kai'yle oynadı ve sonunda çözdü.

Kai inledi ve ileriye atılacakken Sehun elini kaldırdı. “Sabır,” dedi. “Servisimden hoşlandıysan ve bana fazladan ödemeye bu kadar hevesliysen, bence biraz bahşiş fena olmaz.”

Kai gözlerine baktı.

Sehun’a atılarak onu duvara yapıştırdı. Sehun’un ağırdan alma söylemlerini görmezden geldi ve dudaklarından dökülen şaşkın iniltiyi öptü. Sehun’un tepki vermesi bir saniye sürmüştü, sonra elleri Kai'nin saçlarının arasına dalarak sertçe asıldı. Dudakları birbirini eziyordu. Kai onu öperken Sehun’u soymaya çalışıyordu.

Kai'nin dudakları yumuşak ve kiraz tadındaydı; Sehun bunu sevdiğine karar verdi.

Sehun’un gömleğini çıkartacak ve Kai'nin havlusundan kurtulacak kadar süre ayrıldılar. Sehun’un süt beyazı omuzları ve köprücük kemikleri ortaya çıkınca Kai üzerine atıldı, Sehun’u izleriyle kaplamaya niyetliydi. “İz yok.” dedi Sehun soluk soluğa.

“Neden?” Kai tenine doğru mırıldandı.

“Kurallar.”

“Kurallar sikimde bile değil. Şu ana kadar fark etmiş olmalıydın.” Alfa Sehun’un kalçasını kavradı. “Herkesin kiminle beraber olduğunu bilmesini istiyorum.”

“Ah sahipleniciyiz.” Sehun inledi. “Hoşuma gitti.”

Kai'nin ona fena halde ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun buna emindi. Alfa ona sürtünüyordu, kokusu ezici yoğunluktaydı ve Sehun iç çamaşırının sırılsıklam olduğuna emindi. Sıvısının kalça yanaklarını ıslattığını hissedebiliyordu.

Kai titrek elleriyle Sehun’un pantolonunu çözdü ve kalçasından indirdi.

Sehun onu biraz ittirerek arkasını döndü ve duvara yaslandı. Kai derin bir nefes çekti içine; omeganın görüntüsünden zevk alıyordu. Beyaz iç çamaşırında koyu bir ıslak leke vardı ve bu omegaya mükemmel uyuyordu.

Kendi sıvısının yoğun kokusu havayı sararken Sehun’un deliği kasıldı; boş ve açıktı.

Kai parmaklarını baksırın kenarına taktı ve indirdi. Sehun’un deliği çok güzeldi; tozpembesi ıslak bir şekilde çoktan hazırdı. Kai parmağını girişine bastırıp, alay etti ve içine soktu. Sehun’un deliği onu açgözlü bir şekilde almıştı. Kai ikinci parmağını ekleyerek derinlerine ilerletti. “Aman tanrım,” Kai onu parmaklarıyla acımasızca becermeye başlayınca Sehun sesli bir şekilde soludu.

“Penisim için çok heveslisin.” Alfa söyledi ve uzanarak Sehun’un boynuna bir öpücük kondurdu. “Seni becermeyi çok istesem de, bunu yatakta yapmayı tercih ederim.” diyerek parmaklarını içinden çıkartıp ağzına götürdü. Denemek için yaladı ve omeganın tadı göründüğü kadar güzel olduğu için inledi. Parmaklarını yalayarak temizledi ve Sehun tepki veremeden önce güçlü kollar onu havaya kaldırdı. Kai omegayı yatağa taşıdı.

Hâlâ Sehun’un bileğinde duran pantolonunu ve baksırını çıkarmasına yardım etti. Sehun’un her bir santimi ortaya serilmişti; Kai'nin gözlerindeki arzu ve dikkatli bakışları Sehun’a kendisini sergilenen değerli bir elmas gibi hissettiriyordu.

“Beni utandırıyorsun,” dedi Sehun yumuşakça. Dizlerini hafifçe göğsüne doğru çekmeye başladı ama Kai elini kalçasına koyunca durdu. Elini aşağıya sürükleyerek ölçmek ister gibi Sehun’un yanını okşadı. “Çok güzelsin,” dedi Kai ve atılarak onu yeniden öptü.

Saatler sürmüş gibi hissettiren bir süre boyunca öpüştüler, birbirlerinin dudaklarını ezberlediler ve tatlarına bakarak alabildikleri her şeyi aldılar.

Sehun tutkuyla öpüşürken Kai'nin altında yatmaktan oldukça memnundu ama kalçasının sürtünme ihtiyacı aramasına engel olamıyordu. Tüm bedeni canlanmış ve alev almıştı; kızışmaya girecekmiş gibi hissediyordu –ki bu olağandışı bir durumdu çünkü kızışması bir ay önceydi ve yalnızca potansiyel bir eş bir omeganın kızışmasını tetikleyebilirdi. Başını iki yana sallayarak bu düşünceyi kafasından attı. O buraya bir müşteriyi memnun etmeye gelen bir fahişeydi ve bu müşteri asla eşi olamazdı.

Kai üzerine uzanıp Sehun’un bacaklarını aralamaya zorladığında Sehun inledi. Yeni pozisyon Sehun’u daha çok kızıştırmıştı ve umutsuzca Kai'nin omuzlarına tutundu. Aynı zamanda bacaklarını kaldırarak alfanın baldırları arkasında bileklerini birleştirdi. Birlikte hareket ettiler, ikisi de sürtünmeden dolayı deliye dönmüştü ve Kai onun nefesini keserek öpüyordu.

Soluklanmak için geriye çekildiler ve Sehun parmaklarını Kai'nin köprücük kemiklerinden göğüs uçlarına doğru sürükledi. Küçük pembelikleri okşadı ve hafifçe dokundu. Kai, Sehun’u titreten ve gırtlaktan gelen bir ses çıkardı. Kai'nin dudakları yeniden teniyle buluştuğunda seslice inledi ve kalçasını havaya kaldırdı. Yeni sıvı akını kalça yanaklarından yatağa çağladı. İnanılmaz derecede, çok ıslaktı. Daha önce hiç böyle hissetmemişti ve bir an bedeninin düğümleneceğini bilip kalçasına daha büyük bir şey alacağı için ekstra sıvıya ihtiyacı olduğundan mı böyle olduğunu merak etti.

Dirsekleri ve dizleri üzerine geçti; yüzünü yastığa bastırdı ve Kai'nin kendisine ne yaptığını görebilmesi için kalçasını havaya kaldırdı.

“Siktir,” Kai soludu. “Çok ıslaksın. Kahretsin, tadına bakmak istiyorum.”

Sehun’un kıkırtısı yastıkta kayboldu. “Bir omeganın orasını yalamak aşırı müstehcen olduğu için kurallara karşı olduğunu söyleyebilirdim ama artık kuralları umursamadığını biliyorum.” Alfaya bakmak için başını çevirdi. “Yani keyfin bilir!” dedi.

“Akıllı çocuk, hızlı öğreniyorsun.” Kai sırıtarak dudaklarını yaladı.

Sehun’un gözleri geriye kaydı, dolup taşıyordu. Kai'nin omurgasından kalçasına inen hareketlerinin ve ıslak öpücüklerinin güçbelâ farkındaydı. Sehun’un kuyruk sokumuna ulaştığında durmadı ve sonra bacakları arasına girerek daha çok ayırması için dürttü.

“Oh tanrım!” Sehun, Kai'nin ağzını kalçasında ilk hissettiğinde çığlık attı.

Kai hımladığında Sehun’un şiş, ıslak girişine titreşimler yollamıştı. “Tadın…” Kai durakladı ve dilini toplarından deliğine sürükledi. “Tadın inanılmaz.”

“Siktir.” Sehun kendini geriye itti, daha fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı ve Kai onu bekletmediği için minnettardı.

Kai kıpırdanmasını durdurmak için Sehun’un kalçalarını tuttu ve ıslak öpücüklerini deliğine sıralamaya başladı. Sehun kendine hâkim olmak, kıpırdanmamak için yastığa tutunuyordu.

İmkânsız bir görevdi çünkü aşırı hassastı ve bu yalandığı ilk seferdi. Kai'nin dili sinir uçlarına zevk kıvılcımları gönderiyordu. İçindeki, daha derine inmeye çalışan Kai'nin dilinin verdiği his yıldırım çarpmış hissine benziyordu.

Kai'nin dilinin yeni açısıyla gelen zevk dalgasına karşı Sehun bir şey yapamayacak kadar çaresizdi. Baldırları arasına sıkışan penisi acıyordu ve heyecanla inildedi.

Kai bacaklarını ayırıp penisindeki baskıyı azalttığında çığlıkları artmaya başladı ama ona ne kadar boş olduğunu hatırlatmıştı—ki bu daha kötüsüydü. Kai bedenini hünerle kullanıyordu; oyuncak bir bebek gibiydi. Kızaran kalçası yeniden havaya kaldırıldı, deliği ortadaydı, sıvısı akıyordu ve çaresizce azmıştı.

Sırada ne olduğunu biliyordu. “Evet,” diye bağırdı ve düşünmeden her şeyini Kai'ye sundu. Çoktan hazırdı. Bedeni arzuyla yanıyordu, kalçası hassastı ve Kai'nin girmesi için sabırsızdı. “Haydi. Becer beni.”

“Sabırsızız, ha? Seni hazırlamam lazım—“

“Buraya gelmeden önce ben her şeyi yaptım. Her müşteri beni hazırlayacak zamana sahip olmuyor o yüzden ben—lütfen sadece—“ yalvarması umurunda bile değildi. Hiç daha önce bir müşteriye kendisini becermesi için yalvarmamıştı ama Kai'de onu kızıştıran bir şey vardı. “İçime gir.”

“Tamam.” Kai başını salladı ve penisinin ucunu Sehun’un ıslak, şiş girişine sürttü.

Sehun alnını yatağa bastırdı, kalçasını davetkâr bir şekilde havaya kaldırıp beklerken nefesini sabit tutmaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun inledi; çok güzel bir sesti. Kai ellerini Sehun’un kalçasına koydu, yumuşak tenini okşayarak omegayı sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Sehun uzun, ağır ve kalın üyenin girişini hissediyordu; Kai yavaşça içine girerken nasıl sığdığını belli belirsiz düşündü. Sehun’un ağzı sessiz bir çığlıkla açık kalırken gerilmenin yakıcı hissi mükemmeldi.

Kai'ye açılıyordu; Alfa sert bir vuruşla derine inerken inledi. Kai başını eğdi, Sehun’un deliğinin titreyerek etrafında gerildiğini görünce gülümsedi. Edepsiz görünüyordu; koca penisinin sonuna kadar Sehun’un içine gömülü olduğu görüntüsü… Çok geçmeden bu adamı düğümleyecekti.

Sehun’un bedeni bunun için yaratılmış gibi onu kabullenmişti. Kai'nin penisi yapboz parçası gibi içine yerleşmişti. Kai'nin topları sonunda kalçasıyla buluştuğunda her şey sessizleşti ve beklentiyle nefesleri kesildi. İkisi de birleşmenin yoğunluğuna alışmaya çalışıyordu.

Kai bir süre bekledi, hemen hareket etmek istemiyordu. Omeganın sıcaklığına gömülü kalmak istiyordu. Sehun’un ona alışmasını, hazır olduğunu belirtecek kalçasını geriye itme hareketini bekliyordu.

Kai ona doğru eğildiğinde sıcak nefes ıslak sırtını yalayıp geçti. “Tanrım, Shixun—sikeyim,” dedi ve hareketsiz kalmak acı çektiriyormuş gibi dişleri arasından tısladı.

Sehun hevesle kalçasını geriye itti ve Kai'nin çığlığıyla keyiflendi.

“Tanrım,” Kai soluyarak ucuna kadar geri çekildi ve sonra yeniden içine girdi. Yavaş bir ritim tutturdu, küçük hareketlerle girip çıkıyordu. Ağırlığını ve sıkı tutuşunu onu yavaşlatmak için Sehun’un kalçasına vermişti. Uzun vuruşları Kai'nin derine girmesine izin veriyordu ve Sehun çoktan yıldızları görmeye başlamıştı.

Kai onu becerirken Sehun tutunacak bir şey arayarak tırnaklarını çarşafa bastırdı. Kai çok sesliydi ve güzel bir şekilde inliyordu. Sehun, alfanın çığlıklarının sebebi olduğunu bildiği için kendiyle gurur duyuyordu.

Omega daha önce hiç böyle becerilmemişti. Sehun hiç böyle mahvedildiğini hatırlamıyordu. Tüm bedeni becermeye devam etmesi için Kai'ye yalvarıyordu.

Kai'nin penisi içine girip çıkarken batmadan yüzüyordu resmen. Her vuruşuyla boğazından inlemeler ve çığlıklar dökülüyordu. Sehun’un sıcaklığı son raddeye ulaşmak üzereydi ve Kai arkasında sesler çıkartırken gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı.

Onu tekrar tekrar becerirken Kai, Sehun’u penisine doğru çekiyordu. Sehun seslice çığlık attı; ses Kai'nin içine bir şeyin kırılmasına neden olmuştu. Hırladığını hissetti ve omegayı eğerek daha sert becermeye başladı. Sehun, Kai'nin düğümünün şişmeye başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Uzun sürmeyeceğini biliyordu ama sonra Kai vuruşlarını yavaşlattı.

“Siktir. Durma…” Sehun soludu ve deliği Kai'nin penisi etrafında kasıldı. “Aman tanrım lütfen—“

Kai'nin dişleri omzuna geçti. “Rahat dur,” dedi. Alçak hırıltısında Alfa emri belirgindi.

Sehun soludu, girişinde yükselen baskıya rağmen bedeni kolayca pelte haline gelmişti.

“Çok güzel.” Kai onu övdü ve sözcüklerini öperek Sehun’un tenine kazıdı. “Çok iyi gidiyorsun. Mükemmel hissettiriyorsun, Shixun. Henüz boşalmak istemiyorum o yüzden bir süre böyle kalalım. Sonra seni döndüreceğim ve güzel yüzünü izlerken boşalacağım.”

Sehun konuşmak için dudaklarını araladı; Kai'ye _az daha_ gerçek ismini yumurtlayacaktı. Nedense alfanın ona gerçek adıyla hitap etmesini istemişti ama aksi karara vararak dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. _Yararsızdı._ Kendisine bunu hatırlattı.

Bir süre öyle bekledikten sonra Kai içinden çıktı ve Sehun’u sırtüstü döndürdü. İçine girerken gözleri gözlerinden hiç ayrılmadı ve hemen vuruşlarına başladı. Acı verici derecede yavaş olan vuruşları Sehun için yeterli değildi.

“Daha sert,” diye yalvardı Sehun. “Düzgün yap—ah beni dediğin gibi becer.”

Kai sırıttı. “Benden daha çok zevk alıyormuşsun gibi görünüyor. Belki de seni becermem için ödeme yapan sen olmalısın.” Yavaş vuruşlarıyla alay etti.

Sehun inledi. “Fiyatını söyle Alfa.” Sırıtarak karşılık verdi.

“Bana ödeyecek kadar paran olduğunu sanmıyorum yoksa yapmazdın—“

“Kapa çeneni ve becer beni.” Sehun sözünü kesti. Kai'nin ne diyeceğini biliyordu ve şu an zamanı değildi. Lanet olsun, o bir yabancıydı ve Sehun insanların özel hayatına müdahale etmesinden hoşlanmazdı.

Ve Sehun’un umduğu gibi oldu. Kai baldırlarını iz bırakacak kadar sıkıca kavradı, kısa tırnakları teninde hilaller oluşturuyordu. Dizlerini yatağa bastırdı ve hızını artırarak vuruşlarına devam etti.

Sehun dişlerini sıktı. Şiddetli inlemesi hırlamaya dönüştü ve eli deliye dönmüş bir şekilde saçlarına asıldı. Tenin tene çarpma sesi çok yüksekti ve her sert vuruşla deliğinden bacaklarına doğru akan sıvıyla karışarak yankılanıyordu.

Kai bedeninde sonsuza kadar iz bıraktığından emin olana kadar onu becerdi; kalın penisi derinliklerine gömülüyor, prostatına vuruyordu. Sehun her şeyin yoğunluğundan dolayı ağlamak üzereydi. Kai yüzünü boynuna gömdü, kokusunu içine çekerek koku bezesini öptü.

Elleri alfanın sırtını buldu, Sehun onu sımsıkı kavrayarak kırmızı çizgileriyle süsledi. Kai'nin boğazından gelen titreşimleri, Sehun’un içine her gömüldüğünde zevkten hırlamasını hissedebiliyordu. Sehun’un deliği etrafında sıkı ve sıcacıktı, onu imkânsız şekilde derinlerine almaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun’un kalçası kızarmıştı, baldırlarında hilal şeklinde izler vardı ve çizilmişti, sırtı ağrıyordu. Kai tam istediğini yapmıştı; onu başka bir alfanın becermesini hiç istemeyeceği şekilde mahvediyordu. Kai, Sehun’un hissettiği her şeydi. O anda hatırlayabildiği her şeydi.

Kai'nin kokusu, ıslak öpücüklerindeki dilinin tadı, teninin sıcaklığı, Sehun’un parmak uçlarındaki teri ve Sehun’un tırnaklarının oluşturduğu kızgın kızarık izlerinin verdiği his, Sehun’un tenini yakan soluk sesleri ve Sehun’un zaten yanan bedenine eklediği sıcak nefesleri.

“Boşalacak mısın?” Kai solukları arasında sordu. Sehun başını salladı. “Güzel, benim için gel bebeğim.”

“K-Kai.” Sehun sevgi sözcüğüyle zayıf ve titrek bir sesle inledi. Bir müşterinin ona böyle seslenişi ilk değildi ama Kai'nin dudaklarından dökülüşü mükemmeldi. Kollarını sıkıca alfanın etrafına doladı ve kalçasını salladı. “Boşalacağım. Çok—çok mükemmel—“ kelimeleri alçak bir mırlamayla kesilmişti. Sonra daha fazlasını, düğümlemesini isteyen yalvarışları eklendi.

Kai hızını korurken düğümün oluşmaya başladığını, girişinde gerildiğini hissedebiliyordu. İçine girmeye başladığında Sehun kaybetti kendini; titreyen kalçasını havaya kaldırıyordu ve penisi aralarında seğiriyordu. Kai'ye onu düğümleyene kadar durmaması için yalvarıyordu.

“Oh, durmayacağım. Seni düğümleyeceğime söz vermiştim, değil mi?”

“Evet, lütfen—“

Kai acımasız vuruşlarına devam ediyordu; aşırı uyarılmasından dolayı düğümü şişiyor ve içine giriyordu. Sehun gözlerindeki yaşları hissedebiliyordu, tırnakları sert ve derince Kai'nin etine gömülüyordu. Tüm bedeni karşı çıkarcasına çığlık atıyordu. Daha fazlasını alamayacak kadar aşırı hassaslaşmıştı ama Kai'yi devam etmesi için acele ettiriyordu. Düğüm deliğini iyice germişti, sıvısı kolayca akıyordu ve Sehun titreyerek, inleyerek Kai'ye doğru yükseliyordu.

Bu Kai'nin düğümünün tamamlanması için ihtiyacı olan her şey olmuştu. Sehun’un derinlerine gömüldü ve boşalırken penisi nabız gibi atıyordu. Omeganın açgözlü, minik deliği her şeyiyle onu alıyordu. Boşalmaya ve Sehun’u dibine kadar doldurmaya devam ederken kalçası seğiriyordu.

Bedeni uyuşmuştu, alt tarafları aşır hassastı, deliği kasılarak titriyordu, bitkin penisi karnında titreşiyordu ve bedenleri arasını kendi menileri süslüyordu. Kai birkaç kez daha hareket etti. Düğümü sonraki birkaç dakika boyunca onu Sehun’a kilitlemişti.

Dağınık, sert bir seks olmuştu. Sehun’un yaşadığı en iyi seksti.

İkisi de hareket etmeden önce bir süreye ihtiyaçları olacağını bildiğinden nefeslerini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. Sehun’un bu şekilde—Kai'nin kolları etrafına dolanmış halde— kalmaya itirazı yoktu. Alfa kıpırdandı, sırtüstü yuvarlanarak Sehun’u rahatça üzerine yatırdı.

Kai'nin göğsü yavaşça inip kalkıyor, kalp atışları Sehun’unkine eş atıyordu. Kai'nin göğsünden bir kıkırtı koptu. Elleri Sehun’un yanlarında geziyordu. “İyi hissediyor musun?” diye sordu. Sehun sadece başıyla onaylayabildi. Alfanın boynuna başını gömmüş üzerinde uzanırken pelte halindeydi. “Güzel.”

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak doğruldu ve ellerini göğsüne yaslayarak Kai'nin yüzüne baktı. “Sırtın nasıl? Seks sırasında… Tırnaklarımı çıkardığım konusunda… Seni uyarmayı unuttum.”

Kai sırıtarak onu geçiştirdi. “Umursamadım.” Sehun’un saçlarını okşayarak cevapladı ve yeniden sırıttı. “Gerçekten umursamam. Acıtmadı, birkaç gün içinde kendiliğinden iyileşecekler. Ayrıca seni olabildiğince uzun süre hatırlamak isterim.”

Sehun hımladı ve gülümseyerek yeniden rahatça Kai'nin göğsüne sokuldu. Kai'nin düğümü inene kadar o şekilde uzandılar ve Alfa içinden çıktıktan sonra Sehun’u yanına yatırdı. Sonra temizlenmeyi umursamadan omegayı kollarına aldı. İkisi de uykuya dalarken bir daha konuşmadılar.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

Ertesi sabah Sehun boş bir yatakta uyandı. Komodinin üzerinde para ve not kâğıdı vardı. Nota uzandı.

_**Fransa’ya gitmem gerekiyor ve ne zaman geri döneceğimi bilmiyorum ama bir aydan fazla sürmeyecektir. Geri döndüğümde seni yeniden çağıracağım. O zamana kadar kıçını temiz ve güvende tut. Başka bir alfanın kokusunun üzerinde olmasını hoş karşılamam. Ah, az daha unutuyordum! O para senin bahşişin. Ajansına çoktan ödeme yaptım. Ayrıca seni bir ay boyunca alfalardan uzak tutacak kadar parayı da ödedim. O yüzden lütfen benden başka kimsenin sana dokunmasına izin verme. Sen benimsin, Shixun. Bunu sakın unutma!**_

Sehun sırıtarak alçak sesle, “Sahiplenici,” diye mırıldandı ve ayağa kalkarak gitmeden önce bir duş aldı.

Banyoya ihtiyacı vardı. Tilkisi karşı çıkıyordu; alfanın onu sarmalayan kokusundan oldukça hoşnuttu.

Rahatlatıcı kokuyu bırakmak istemiyordu ama bedenini temizlemesi gerekiyordu.

Sehun suyun altına girdi ve rahatlatıcı hissiyle gözlerini kapattı. Zihnini boşaltmaya çalışıyordu ama tek düşünebildiği dün geceki alfaydı. Sehun’un tilkisi özlemle sızlanıyor, Sehun’a o dokunuşları ve nasıl hissettirdiğini unutmaması için yalvarıyordu. Sehun dün geceyi unutamazdı—adam unutulmazdı.

İçindeki hayvan gibi Sehun da alfayı yakında yeniden göreceğini umuyordu ve Kai'nin istediği gibi bedenini diğer alfalardan sakınacaktı ama hayatında hiçbir şeyin onun yararına gitmediğinin de farkındaydı. Belki de alfanın ödediği ay bitmeden önce Kai onu birkaç gün içinde unutacaktı. Alfayı yeniden görmeyeceğini emindi çünkü o hiç kimseydi ve o adam için bir şey ifade etmeyecekti asla. Sonuçta Sehun bir fahişeydi. Beraber güzel vakit geçirmişlerdi ama bu onu özel kılmıyordu ya da kaderlerinin bağlandığını göstermiyordu. Bazen bu uyum kısacık sürerdi.


	4. Bölüm 2 – Haberler

Otelden çıktıktan sonra bir taksiye binip Luhan’la yaşadığı eve gitti.

Anahtarı çevirdiğinde klik sesini duyunca yavaşça kapıyı açtı. Luhan’ın uyuyor olduğuna emindi ve Luhan’ın dün gecesini tamamen bir müşteriyle geçirdiği, Sehun tam çıkarken eve döndüğü düşünülürse onu uyandırmak istemiyordu. Diğeri yorgun olmalıydı ve biraz dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Sehun duş aldıktan sonra bile seks kokusunu alabiliyordu. Alfa kokuyordu. Deliği hâlâ sıvısı ve Kai'nin menisinden dolayı ıslaktı. Kalçasını ne kadar sert yıkarsa yıkasın koku ikinci bir ten gibi bedenine yapışmıştı. Bu düşünce suratında bir gülümseme oluşmasına neden oldu. Derin bir nefes aldı, Kai'nin kokusu havada asılıydı ve kalbi hızlandı.

Ev karanlıktı ve Sehun, Luhan’ın yattığını umuyordu. Kapıyı arkasından sessizce kapattı ve yavaşça odasına ilerledi. Oturma odasından geçerken ışıklar yanmıştı. Luhan kendi odasının önünde yaramazca dikiliyordu.

“Geç kaldın.” Sırıtarak söyledi. “Erken döneceğini düşünmüştüm.”

Sehun sırıtarak en yakın arkadaşına baktı. “Pekâlâ, olağanüstü bir gece geçirdim. Alfa aşırı sahipleniciydi ve bana hayatımın seksini yaşattıktan sonra tüm gece sarıldı.”

“Aman tanrım!” Luhan çığlık attı.

“Ve…” dedi Sehun ve cebindeki parayı çıkardı. “Bana özel bahşişle not bırakmış—“ duraklayarak diğer cebinden notu çıkardı ve Luhan’a verdi.

Büyük olan Omega notu okurken çığlık attı. “Seni şanslı pislik,” dedi Luhan ve Sehun’un kolunu çekti. “Senin adına çok sevindim.” Sıkıca genç olana sarıldı.

Sehun aynı tutkuyla ona karşılık verdi. “Teşekkürler Lu hyung.” Sırtını birkaç kez sıvazladıktan sonra geri çekildi.

“Keşke ben de bir ay boyunca paramı yatıracak bir Alfa bulabilseydim, böylece rastgele zengin adamlarla yatmak zorunda kalmazdım.” Dudak büzdü. “Şimdi müşterileri kafana takmadan boş zaman geçirebileceksin.”

Sehun karnında bir suçluluk çekimi hissetti. Adil olmadığını biliyordu. Luhan böyle hissetmemeliydi. Kendini kötü hissettiriyordu. Büyük olan ondan daha iyi bir hayatı hak ediyordu.

Luhan’la nasıl tanıştığını hatırladı.

**_Flashback_ **

****

_Yine yalnız bir gündü. Sehun, Kris'in görüşmesinden yeni dönmüştü ve eve girmek üzereyken evine birkaç kişinin girip çıktığını gördü._

_“Hey!” içeriye girerek bağırdı. “Burada neler oluyor?” Koltuğa kırmızı kâğıt yapıştıran adamlardan birisine sordu. “Ne yapıyorsunuz? Burası benim evim—özel bir mülk. Öylece giremezsiniz ve—“_

_“Artık değil,” dedi adam kâğıtları yapıştırmaya devam ederken. “Devlete ait bir mülk.”_

_“Ne? Ne diyorsunuz? Burası benim evim, ebeveynlerim—“_

_“Bak çocuğum. İyi davranacağım. Neden gidip eşyalarını toplamıyorsun? Artık bu evde kalma hakkına sahip değilsin.”_

_“Hayır, hayır, lütfen. Bunu yapamazsınız. Polisi aramam lazım.”_

_“Biz devlet memurlarıyız,” dedi adam. “Bak, zor olduğunu biliyorum ama biz de burada işimizi yapıyoruz. Senin tek bir şey bile almana izin vermeme emri aldık ama ben de bir babayım ve sana ihtiyacın olanları alman için izin veriyorum. Akrabalarından birine git—“_

_Sehun gözyaşlarının gözlerini yaktığını hissediyorum. “Akrabam yok ki,” dedi ve gözyaşları akmaya başladı._

_“Üzgünüm evlat. Aile arkadaşınız falan var mı?”_

_“Evet. Ama Busan’da kaldılar ve birkaç yıl önce Kaliforniya’ya taşındılar. Ben—ben ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Lütfen evimi almayın. Bana kalan tek şey burası.”_

_Adam gerçekten üzülmüş görünüyordu. “Üzgünüm.” Cüzdanını çıkardı ve birkaç kâğıt para çıkartıp Sehun’a uzattı. “Bunu al ve kendine yiyecek bir şey ısmarla. Bir tilkisin, değil mi?”_

_Sehun parayı alırken başını salladı. “Evet.”_

_“Seni evsiz kalan çocukları kabul eden bir adama yönlendirebilirim ama tilkileri pek sevmez. Fakat önce ben bir konuşayım, eminim seni kabul edecektir.”_

_Sehun kabul edecekken o tarz insanların ailesini kaybetmesine neden olduğunu hatırladı aniden. Öyle insanların yanına yaklaşamazdı—yaklaşmamalıydı. Ondan yararlanmak isteyen kişilere karşı ağabeyinin sözlerini de hatırlıyordu. Orada nasıl insanlarla karşılaşacağından emin değildi. Gözyaşları akmaya devam ederken başını iki yana salladı. “Teşekkür ederim ama başımın çaresine bakabilirim,” dedi ve adamın cevap vermesini beklemeden üst kata çıktı._

_Odasına varınca yere yığıldı ve daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Bunun başına geldiğine inanamıyordu; ebeveynlerini kaybetmişti, ağabeyi işlemediği bir suçtan hapse düşmüştü(keşke Kris safkan bir kurt olsaydı) ve şimdi de evini kaybetmişti. Elini göğsüne koydu ve acısını azaltmak için ovuşturdu. Gözyaşlarını sildikten sonra alabildiği her şeyi toparladı ve ailesinin ona on yedinci yaş gününde verdiği kolyeyi taktı. Sonra odadan çıktı._

_Ona para veren adam dışındakilerin hiçbiri ona dikkat etmiyordu. “Umarım bir çözüm bulursun evlat.” Adam Sehun’un omzunu sıvazlayarak söyledi._

_Sehun başını sallarken ev dediği yerden geriye kalanlara son kez bakış attı ve dışarıya çıktı._

_Saatlerce amaçsızca caddelerde yürüdü, ara sıra duraklayıp ağlıyordu ama aklında bir hedefi olmadan ilerlemeye devam etti. Ta ki karnı guruldadığı için elindeki parayla yemek alana kadar. Saatler sonra elinde kalan parasıyla küçük bir motelde kalmaya karar verdi._

_İlk ve ikinci gecesi fena değildi ama sonra üçünce gecede yatacak bir yeri ve karnını doyuracak parası olmadan kendisini sokakta buldu._

_Aynı caddede üç gün daha geçirdi, çöpten bir şeyler yiyordu. Soyuldu ve elinde sadece üzerindeki kıyafetlerle kaldı._

_Sonra Luhan geldi._

_Gece uzun ve soğuk geçiyordu… Sehun kendine sarılmış yol kenarındaki bankta uyumak üzereyken Luhan gelmişti. Büyük olanın üzerinde yırtık pantolon ve kapüşonlu vardı. Omzunda sırt çantası vardı ve parlak gri saçları neredeyse kör ediciydi._

_“Hey, minik. Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Luhan, Sehun’un önünde dikilerek sordu. Sesi çok yumuşaktı ve Sehun anında ona karşı bir bağ hissetti._

_Sehun doğrularak ona baktı. “Uyuyordum, uyumak üzereydim.” Gözlerini ovuşturarak söyledi. Uyumak üzereyken rahatsız edilmekten nefret ederdi._

_“Evin yok mu?”_

_Başını yavaşça iki yana salladı. “Artık yok. Beni rahat bırak. Lütfen.”_

_“Kalacak bir yerin var mı?” diğeri yumuşakça sordu._

_“Yok. Ne olmuş? Dalga geçmeye mi geldin?” diye sordu Sehun. Luhan sıcak gülümsemesiyle başını iki yana salladı._

_“Hayır. Bende kalabilirsin. Ayrı bir odam var. Adım Luhan bu arada,” dedi Luhan ve Sehun aptal şansına zayıfça güldü._

_“Hayır, teşekkürler. Seni tanımıyorum. Bir yabancının peşine takılamam.”_

_Luhan başını salladı. “Ama sokakta kalmaktan daha iyidir. Ayrıca ben de senin gibi bir omegayım. Haydi.”_

_“Neden bana yardım ediyorsun?” Sehun mırıldandı._

_“Bana eski halimi hatırlatıyorsun.” Karşı çıkmadan önce genç olanın elinden tuttu ve yürümeye başladı. “Zarar vermem. Güven bana, sadece yardım etmek istiyorum. Sana ne diye sesleneyim?”_

_“Sehun. Oh Sehun. Teşekkür ederim,” diye fısıldadı çünkü ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Eğer tanrı size koruyucu bir melek gönderirse, en iyisi onu kabul etmektir._

_“Şanslısın. Genelde bu tarafa uğramam ama arkadaşlarımdan birisinin acil durumu varmış, beni aramıştı.” Luhan açıkladı. Sehun hafif aksanını fark etmişti. Dile getirmedi. Ama Luhan’ın Koreli olmadığına emindi._

_“Evet… Şanslıyım.” Sehun yumuşak bir sesle söyledi._

_Luhan gözünün kenarıyla ona bakıyordu ve iyi olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. İyi görünmüyordu ancak sorup sormaması gerektiğini bilemedi._

_“Geceyi dışarıda geçirmek çok tehlikelidir,” dedi Luhan ve Sehun başını salladı._

_“Evet, biliyorum.” Mırıldandı. Bir köşeyi döndüler ve Luhan’ın arkasından iyi görünümlü binanın merdivenlerini çıktı. Burada kalan insanların parası olduğunu biliyordu. Luhan’ın ya iyi bir maaşı vardı ya da evini başkalarıyla paylaşıyordu. “Bekle…” Sehun durdu ve Luhan merdivenlerde durarak merakla ona döndü. “Acaba… Başka kurtlarla mı yaşıyorsun?” endişeyle sordu._

_“Hayır, tek yaşıyorum,” diye cevapladı Luhan ve Sehun gözlerini kaçırdığını fark etti. “Bir tilki olduğunu biliyorum ve sana kimsenin zarar vermesine izin vermeyeceğim. Rahatla.” Bir süre sonra ekledi._

_“Teşekkür ederim.” Sehun yürümeye başladı ve Luhan başını sallayarak gülümsedi._

_Beşinci kata vardıklarında Luhan köşeyi dönüp 504 numaralı dairenin önünde durunca Sehun iç çekti. Luhan’ın kapıyı açmasını ve Sehun girsin diye kenara çekilmesini izledi._

_“Oda koridorun sonunda sağda,” dedi Luhan ve Sehun önce işaret ettiği yere sonra Luhan’a baktı._

_“Oturma odasını kullanabilirim.” Koltuğu işaret etti._

_“Hayır, odayı kullanacaksın,” dedi Luhan._

_Oturma odası uyumak için fazla ayakaltıydı, o yüzden başını sallayarak kabul etti. “Teşekkürler hyung.” Sehun eğildi ve sonra odaya gitti._

_Luhan gülümseyerek arkasından geliyordu ve etrafı gösterdikten sonra ışıkları açtı._

_Sehun böyle güzel bir yer bulmak için canını verirdi. Tahta zemini olan bembeyaz bir odaydı; büyük bir gardırop, bir masa, büyük bir pencere ve beyaz çarşaf serili rahat bir yatak vardı._

_“Kullanılmamış duruyor,” dedi ve Luhan gülümseyerek başını salladı._

_“Burada uyuyordum ama ana yatak odasına geçtim.” Üzgün bir bakışla omuz silkti. Odanın içini gösterirken bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Gardırobu, masayı kullanabilirsin… Oh, hiç kıyafetinin olmadığını görüyorum. Yarın sana bir şeyler alırız. Şimdilik rahatça yerleş.” Luhan yeniden gülümsedi ve Sehun minnettar hissederek başını salladı._

_“Tamam. Çok teşekkür ederim… Yorgunum… Uyumak istiyorum ama ayrıca açım. Acaba lütfen—yani çok olmayacaksam…” Sehun durakladı._

_Luhan hızla başını salladı ve kapıya ilerledi. “Ben sana yiyecek bir şeyler getireyim.” diyerek gözden kayboldu. Birkaç dakika sonra dolu bir tabakla döndü._

_“Ye ve biraz uyu. Banyo sağdaki diğer kapı. Bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa çekinmeden bana seslen. İyi geceler, Sehun-ah.” Luhan son kez gülümseyerek kapıya yöneldi._

_“Yeniden teşekkür ederim hyung.” Sehun eğilerek söyledi._

_“Bana Luhan de. Resmiyete gerek yok,” dedi ve Sehun yeniden başını salladı. Büyük olan Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdıktan sonra çıktı._

_Aylarca bu şekilde yaşadılar. Luhan her gece çıkıp ertesi sabah bir miktar parayla dönüyordu—ta ki Sehun, Luhan’ın gerçek işinin ne olduğunu anlayana kadar. Bir gün çalışanlardan birisi gelip Sehun’u gördüğünde olmuştu. Ondan gitmesini istemişti çünkü ajanstan olmayanlar için güvenlik sebeplerinden dolayı orada kalması protokole aykırıydı. Luhan, Sehun’un kalmasına izin vermeleri için onlara yalvarmıştı ama sadece ajansa katıldığında kalabileceğini söyleyerek reddetmişlerdi._

_Ve Sehun iki kere düşünmeden kabul etmişti. Çünkü sokaklarda yaşamaktansa böyle bir hayatı tercih ederdi. Fakat tabii ki Luhan başka bir yol bulacaklarını söyleyerek karşı çıkmıştı, hatta Sehun’a kalması için başka bir yer önermişti ve onu finansal açıdan destekleyeceğini söylemişti. Sehun öylece oturup hiçbir şey yapmadan büyük olana yaslanamayacağı için ısrarcı olmuştu. Luhan sorun olmadığını söylemesine rağmen Sehun için sorundu. Ya katılacaktı ya da sokakta yaşamaya geri dönecekti._

_On sekiz yaşına geldiğinde ajansla bir buçuk yıllık sözleşme imzaladı. Luhan kokusunu gizleme konusunda bir doktorla ona çok yardımcı oldu. Böylece müşteriler ondaki iki farklı kokuyu almayacaklardı. Onu tilki nefretçilerinden korumak için tilki kokusunu gizleyecek ilaçlar verdi ve Sehun bakirliğini adını bile bilmediği bir müşteriye verdi. Ertesi gün eve döndüğünde çok ağlamıştı ve beraber ağlarken Luhan ona sıkıca sarılmıştı._

_Sehun’un bu yeni hayatına alışması birkaç ay sürmüştü. Luhan ona karşı hep nazik ve iyi davranmıştı. Sehun’un çok özlediği ve bu zalim dünyada yanında olamadığı ağabeyi gibi olmuştu. Ayrıca yakınlıklarından dolayı ajans beraber yaşamalarına izin vermişti._

**_Flashback sonu_ **

“Hey,” Luhan onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Elinin Sehun’un yüzünün önünde sallıyordu. “Şu anda ne düşündüğünü biliyorum. Sakın suçlu hissetme, Hunnie. Senin adına sevindim, gerçekten sevindim. Bir gün bu hayatı bırakacağımıza söz veriyorum. İkimiz de. Sözleşmemiz bitene kadar dayanalım, tamam mı?”

Sehun’un gözleri akmayan yaşlarla dolmuştu ve başını salladı. Büyük olana inanıyordu. Ona inancı vardı. Her zaman olacaktı. “Tamam,” dedi. “Bir gün yolumuzu bulacağımızı biliyorum.”

Luhan ona sarıldı ve sırtını okşadıktan sonra geri çekildi. “Şimdi gidip biraz uyu,” dedi. Sehun başını sallayarak odasına gitti.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

**Beş Hafta Sonra**

Sehun inleyerek komodinin üzerinde çalan telefonuna elini uzattı. JB arıyordu. Menajeri. Sehun neden aradığını tahmin edebiliyordu. Müşterisiz geçen beş hafta olmuştu ve bu araya gerçekten minnettardı. Kai bir ayın parasını ödemiş olsa da(ki bir hafta önce süresi dolmuştu) bir haftadır kimse onu çağırmamıştı. “JB!” dedi Sehun uykulu bir sesle.

_“Sehun, sana bir saate bir araba gönderiyorum. Hazırlan ve en iyi halinle görün.”_

“Neden? Kim bu önemli müşteri?”

 _“Gerçek kimliğini açıklayamam biliyorsun, sadece—“_ bir süre s-durakladı ve iç çekti. _“Bir politikacı.”_

Sehun hımladı. “Pekâlâ, ama gerçekten hiç iyi hissetmiyorum. Birkaç gündür ateşim var ama elimden geleni yaparım.” Bu sabah da son dört günkü kadar kötü uyanmıştı. Kötü bir mide mikrobu kaptığını düşünüyordu ama şimdiye kadar iyi olması da gerekiyordu.

_“Kahretsin, bunu bana önceden söylemeliydin. Hastaysan seni müşterilerle buluşturamayız. Arabaya seni doktora götürmesini söyleyeceğim.”_

Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Teşekkürler JB.”

_“Oğlanlarımızın iyi bakıldığından emin olmak bizim görevimiz. Kendine dikkat et.”_

“Ederim ama benim yerime kim gidecek?” diye sordu çünkü Luhan olmamasını umuyordu. Büyük omeganın onunla hastaneye gelmesini istiyordu. Ölümcül bir hastalığı varsa ağlarken sarılacak birisine ihtiyacı vardı. Tamam, belki birazcık abartıyor olabilirdi ama hastalığı ne olursa olsun Luhan’a yanında ihtiyacı olacaktı.

_“Endişelenme. Muhtemelen Luhan’dan isteyeceğimi düşündüğünü biliyorum ama ayrıca onun seninle hastaneye gelmesini istediğini de biliyorum. O yüzden V’yi göndereceğim. O sizden sonra bizim en iyimiz.”_

“Evet, haklısın. Tekrar teşekkürler JB.”

_“Ricaederim. Ajansın şoförünü hemen yolluyorum. Hoşça kal Sehun.”_

“Hoşça kal JB.”

Telefonunu komodine bıraktıktan sonra ayağa kalktı ve aniden midesi kusma isteğiyle bulandı. Hızlıca banyoya koşturdu ve içindekileri çıkarmaya başladı.

Birkaç dakika sonra Luhan yanına geldi. Sehun’un öğürmesini duymuş olmalıydı. “Aman tanrım. Hunnie, iyi misin?” Luhan yanına diz çökerek sordu.

Sehun yediklerini çıkartırken başını sallamayı başarmıştı. Sifonu çekti ve Luhan ağzını ve yüzünü yıkaması için kalkmasına yardım etti. Sonra banyodan çıktılar.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?” diye sordu büyük olan ve Sehun’un yatağa oturmasına yardım etti.

Sehun elini saçlarında gezdirerek derin bir nefes aldı. “Hasta,” dedi.

“Erken bir kızışmaya girmeyeceğine emin misin?” Luhan gerçekten endişeli görünüyordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, sanmıyorum.”

“Ne zamandı?”

“İki ay sonra.”

“O zaman hastaneye gitmemiz lazım.”

“Evet.” Başını salladı. “JB araba gönderecek. Muhtemelen yoldadır. Hazırlanmalıyım.”

Luhan giyinmesine de yardım etti çünkü Sehun kendini biraz güçsüz hissediyordu. Tüm bedeni ağrıyordu ve midesi bulanmaya devam ediyordu ancak şoför gelene kadar halletmişlerdi.

“Yarın Kris hyungu görmeye gideceğim.” Arabaya giderken söyledi Sehun.

“Çoktan bir ay oldu mu?” Luhan arka kapıyı Sehun için açtı ve sonra kendisi bindi.

“Evet, oldu. Zaman gerçekten çok hızlı geçiyor,” dedi ve koltuğa yerleşti.

“Keşke seninle gelebilsem. Ağabeyini çok görmek istiyorum.”

Sehun büyük olanın elini sıktırdı. “Biliyorum. Endişelenme, onu yakında göreceksin. Geçen sefer gittiğimde yakında şartlı tahliye ile salıverileceğini söylemişti.”

Luhan gülümsedi. “Bu harika, Sehun.”

Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Evet, öyle.” diyerek gözlerini kapattı. Altı ay önce Sehun cesaretini toplayıp Kris'e gerçek işini anlattığındaki konuşmaları aklına geldi. Kris çok kızmıştı ve üzülmüştü. En çok ihtiyacı olduğu zamanda yanında olamadığı için kendini suçlamıştı. Her gittiğinde Sehun’dan özür diliyordu. Sehun onun suçunun olmadığını ve özür dilemesine gerek olmadığını söylüyordu. Dünya onlara böyle kader sunan zalim bir yerdi. Kris elinden geldiğince çabucak çıkacağına söz vermişti. Kamu hizmetine katılıp beladan uzak durarak hapiste geçireceği yılları şartlı tahliye olarak geçirecekti.

Araba durduğunda bir iç çekti. Luhan’la indikten sonra hastaneye geçtiler.

Sehun’un bakındığı doktor hoş bir betaydı, birkaç test yaptırmıştı ve sorular sormuştu. O sırada Sehun’un midesi yeniden bulanınca sonuçları beklerken kusmuştu.

Doktor birkaç dakika sonra onları içeriye aldı ve gözlüklerini düzelterek Sehun’a baktı. “Size söylemem gereken bir şey var ama arkadaşınızdan bize mahremiyet sağlamasını istemeliyim.”

Luhan’la bakıştıktan sonra doktora döndü. “Hayır, onun yanında söyleyebilirsiniz. O benim ailem gibidir. Sorun değil.”

Kadın başını salladı. “Pekâlâ,” dedi ve önündeki kâğıtları inceledikten sonra Sehun’a baktı yeniden. “Çalıştığın işi anlıyorum. Birçok adamla beraber olduğunun farkındayım—beni yanlış anlamayın, sizi yargılamıyorum. Hepimizin nedenleri vardır ancak şunu söylemeliyim ki ne karar verirsen seni destekleyeceğim ve bir doktor olarak tavsiye vereceğim—“

Sehun hafiften titremeye başlamıştı. Doktorun neyi olduğunu söylemesini beklerken kalbi hızlanıyordu. Ölecek miydi yoksa? “Ölecek miyim doktor?” istemsizce sordu. Luhan’ın gerildiğini hissediyordu.

Kadın kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Tanrım, hayır. Sehun, ölmeyeceksin. Aslında hamilesin!”

“Ne? H-HAMİLE Mİ?!” diye bağırdı. Sehun başından aşağıya soğuk sular dökülüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Ellerini bilinçsizce düz karnına yasladı ve bakışlarını oraya çevirdi.

“Evet, Sehun. 5 haftalık hamilesin ve birden fazla yavrun olacak.”

“Birden fazla mı? Yavrular mı?” kalbi hızlı atıyordu.

“Evet, Sehun. İkizlerin olacak.”

“Aman tanrım. Ne yapacağım?” midesi çalkalanıyordu ve kalbi göğsünde deli gibi atıyordu.

“Bu senin kararın Sehun. Babasının kim olduğunu biliyor musun?”

Kai aklına gelince Sehun’un kalbi tekledi. “Nasıl hamile olabilirim? Son seks yaptığımda kızışmada değildim.” Babasının kim olduğunu tabii ki biliyordu. Adını söyleyemezdi—lanet olsun, Kai'nin gerçek adını bile bilmiyordu. Alfa, Sehun’u yeniden arayacağına söz vermişti ama aramamıştı ve Sehun ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

“Bedenin o kişiyi eşin olarak kabul etmiş—sen fark etmeden ona mühürlenmiş. Bu yüzden seni düğümlediğinde kızışmada olmadığın için kapalı kalması gerekmesine rağmen rahmin açılarak tohumları kabul etmiş. Bazen eşlerimiz söz konusu olduğunda bedenimiz aklımızdan daha hızlı cevap verir.”

“O benim eşim değil. Kahretsin, gerçekte kim olduğunu bile bilmiyorum. Nasıl—nasıl—aman tanrım, başım belada.”

“Hayır, Hunnie. Öyle deme. Bana sahipsin. Ağabeyin de geliyor. Biliyorsun, gelecek ay. Sana ve yavrulara biz bakacağız.” Luhan elini Sehun’unkinin üzerine koyarak söyledi.

“Ama hyung, ajans ne olacak?”

“Bırakacağız. İkimiz de.” Luhan kararlılıkla söyledi.

“Hyung—“ Sehun mırıldandı.

“Biliyorum, Hunnie, biliyorum. Sözleşme bitmeden bıraktığımız için tazminat konusunda endişelisin ama ikimizin de birkaç ayı kaldı. JB anlayacaktır. Bunda seni tek başına bırakamam. Organlarımı satmak zorunda kalsam da seni ve yavrularını kurtaracağım—“

“Hyung, şöyle konuşma.” Sehun, Luhan’ın sevgisinden dolayı ağlamaya başlamıştı. “JB—“ hıçkırdı. “Anlayacaktır, değil mi?”

Luhan hafifçe gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Evet, anlayacaktır.”

“O zaman bebekleri doğuracaksın. Mükemmel bir karar.” Doktor gülümseyerek söyledi. “Sanırım en iyisi babalarına söylemek—“

“Hayır,” Sehun hızla araya girdi.

“Dediğim gibi, Sehun, hamile kalmadan önce ona bağlanmışsın.”

Sehun, Kai'yle karşılaştığında nasıl farklı hissettiğini hatırlıyordu ama başını iki yana salladı. Kör bir umuda saplanmak istemiyordu. Kai ona mühürlenmiş olamazdı, mümkün değildi. Eş olamazlardı. Kızışmasız hamile kalması sadece bir tesadüftü. Belki de normaldir? Böyle şeyler olabilir. “Onu tanımıyorum. Muhtemelen bir eşi vardır. Ne sanıyorsunuz? Bir fahişenin çocuklarının babası olduğunu kabul edeceğini mi? Kesinlikle aldırmamı isteyecektir ve öyle bir şey yapmayacağım. Onlara sahip olmak istiyorum,” dedi Sehun ve Luhan ona memnuniyet dolu bir gülümseme sundu.

Doktor iç çekerek başını salladı. “Kendin için en iyisini yapma hakkın var ve doktorun olarak destekliyorum. Ancak olasılıkları düşünmelisin. Belki o da sana mühürlenmiştir.”

Sehun sertçe başını iki yana salladı. “Sanmıyorum. Kim benim gibi birisini eşi olarak seçer?”

“Senin gibi olmakta sorun yok. Bak, bu mühürlenme işinden pek anlamam ama ikinizin özel bir bağınız olduğuna eminim. Senin hayatın, senin kararın sonuçta.”

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. “Teşekkürler, doktor.”

“JB ile konuşalım,” dedi Luhan. Sehun başını sallayarak ayağa kalktı. Doktoru kibarca selamladıktan sonra çıktılar.

Koridorda yürürken Sehun tanıdık bir figür gördü. Hayal görmediğinden emin olmak için gözlerini ovuşturdu ve yeniden o kişiye baktı. Bu sefer gözleri buluştu ve Sehun ciğerlerindeki havanın sıkıştığını hissetti. Kendinden ayrılmış gibi hissediyordu. Aklı zamanda kayboluyordu ve kalbi maratona çıkmış gibi atıyordu.


	5. Bölüm 3 – Gerçek Arkadaşlar

“Sehun?” karşıdaki adam ikiliye doğru ilerleyerek seslendi.

“J-Jimin!” Sehun gözyaşlarıyla seslendi.

“Aman tanrım! Gerçekten sensin!” Jimin, Sehun’un önünde durdu.

Sehun gözlerine inanamıyordu; en yakın arkadaşı Jimin. Yıllardır görmediği Park Jimin karşısındaydı. Titrek bir nefes çekti içine ve Jimin'e sarıldı. Daha çok ağlamaya başladı ve Jimin de çocukluk arkadaşını görmenin duygu yoğunluğuyla ağlamaya başlamıştı. “Seni çok özledim Chim.” Sehun hıçkırıkları arasında söyledi.

“Ben de seni çok özledim Sehunnie!” Jimin sarılışını sıkılaştırdı. “Ben—ben yıllardır seni arıyordum. Kaliforniya’dan döndüğümde, bir yıl önce evine gitti ama kimse yoktu. Komşularınız ailenin öldüğünü, evden ayrıldığını ve kimsenin yerini bilmediğini söyledi. Annem ve babam çok endişelendiler.” Hıçkırdı. “Kris hyungu sordum ve dediler ki—dediler ki…” Jimin cümlesini bitiremedi ve geri çekilerek Sehun’un yüzüne baktı. “Doğru mu?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, hapishanede ama yemine derim beni korumak için yaptı—“

“Biliyorum, Sehun. Kris hyungun iyi bir neden olmadan asla böyle bir şey yapmayacağını biliyorum.” Sehun’a yeniden sarıldı. “Her şey için çok üzüldüm. Keşke yanında olabilseydim.”

Sehun uzun süre en yakın arkadaşına sarıldı. Yanlarından geçen insanlar onlara tuhafça bakıyordu. Jimin'in sırtını okşadıktan sonra yavaşça geri çekildi. “Birisini görmeye mi yoksa doktora mı geldin?”

“Birisini görmeye. Bir arkadaşım buraya kaldırılmış, o yüzden ona bakmaya geldim. Sen iyi misin? Solgun görünüyorsun—“

Sehun başını salladı ve gülümsedi. “Evet, iyiyim.” Birkaç adım ileride, yüzünde gülümsemeyle duvara yaslanan Luhan’a baktı. “Bu Luhan hyung, en yakın arkadaşım.” Sehun büyük olanı işaret etti ve Luhan, Jimin'e el salladı.

Jimin yalandan alınmış gibi yaptı. “Yeni bir en yakın arkadaş mı yaptın?” diye sordu ve Sehun kıkırdadı. Jimin de kıkırdayarak elini sıktı. “Ben yokken yanında birinin olmasına sevindim.”

“Chanyeol hyung nerede?” Sehun aniden sordu.

“Şu anda üniversitede.”

Sehun hımladı. “Haydi, burada gidelim. Sana anlatacak çok şeyim var.”

Jimin gülümseyerek başını hevesle salladı. “Evet, benim de anlatacaklarım var. Arayı kapatalım.” Arkadaşına sarılarak söyledi.

Sehun, Luhan’a çağırdı ve büyük olan Jimin'le el sıkıştıktan sonra hastaneden ayrıldılar.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

Jimin içeriye girerken merakla evi inceliyordu. Sehun arkadaşının uzun süre evi incelediğini fark etmişti.

Luhan, Sehun’a JB ile konuşmaya gideceğini ve ikiliyi yalnız bırakacağını söylemişti. Sehun, Luhan’a sarıldıktan sonra büyük olan evden gitmişti.

Dikkatini Jimin'e verdi ve genç olana sevgiyle gülümsedikten sonra odasına çekiştirdi.

Sehun’un yatağına oturdular ve Jimin vakit kaybetmeden Sehun’a Kaliforniya’daki hayatını anlatmaya başladı. Sehun ara sıra hımlıyor ve devam etmesi için dürtüyordu. Yaklaşık bir saat sonra Jimin yettiğini düşünüp Sehun’un hikâyesini duymak istedi.

Sehun derin bir iç çekerek başını yatak başlığına yasladı. “Nereden başlayacağımı bilmiyorum. Başıma çok şey geldi.” Karnını okşayarak söyledi. Jimin ona meraklı ve şaşkın bir bakış attı.

“Karnın mı ağrıyor?” diye sordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, hamileyim.” Direkt söyledi. Jimin'in gözleri kocaman oldu ve bakışları hemen Sehun’un boynuna giderek bir çiftleşme mührü aradı. “Ah—hayır, çiftleşmiş değilim.”

“Birisiyle görüşüyor musun?”

“Hayır, görüşmüyorum.”

Jimin daha çok şaşırmıştı. “Nasıl yani?”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı ve yeniden iç çekti. “Dediğim gibi başıma çok şey geldi.” Nefesi kesildi. Jimin'e yaşadığı kirli hayattan bahsetmek üzereydi ve konuşurken arkadaşının yüzüne bakmaktan utandığı için bakışlarını kaçırdı. Jimin ondan nefret edebilirdi ve hatta onu muhtemelen bir daha asla görmek ya da onunla bir şey yapmak istemezdi ancak Sehun’un ona anlatması gerekiyordu. Kayıp arkadaşlıklarını toparlamadan önce her şey açığa çıkmalıydı. “Ben bir seks işçisiyim. 18 yaşından beri yapıyorum.” Gözlerini kapattı ve Jimin'in bir şey demesine fırsat vermeden devam etti. “Ailem öldürüldükten sonra günlerce sokaklarda yaşadım. Ağabeyim hapisteydi, gidecek kimsem yoktu ama Luhan hyung beni buldu.” Titrek bir nefes aldı ve hiçbir detayı atlamadan Jimin'e kalanları anlattı.

Her şeyi söyledikten sonra Jimin'e sırtını dönerek yatağa uzandı. Jimin elini Sehun’un omzuna koydu ama Sehun başını kaldırmadı, o yüzden Jimin koruyucu bir battaniye gibi Sehun’u sarmaladı. Ona sıkıca sarıldı ve beraber ağlarlarken yanağını Sehun’un sırtına yasladı. Uzun süre sessizce yattılar; odadaki tek ses hıçkırıklarıydı.

Sonra Jimin boğazını temizleyerek konuştu. “Başına böyle kötü şeyler geldiğine çok ama çok üzüldüm. Yanında kimse olmadan her şeyin üstesinden nasıl geldiğini hayal bile edemiyorum.” Burnunu çekerek Sehun’u sıktı. “Keşke zamanı geri döndürebilseydim ve bana en çok ihtiyacın olduğun zamana gidebilseydim. Yanında olamadığım için çok üzgünüm, Sehun. Çok üzgünüm gerçekten. Lütfen benim gibi yararsız bir arkadaşı affet ve telafi etmem için bir şans ver. Ne yaparsam yapayım kaybolduğun ve tek başına kaldığın o zamanları telafi edemeyeceğimi biliyorum. Senin ve yavrularının hayatının bir parçası olmam için bana bir şans ver.”

Sehun sözlerinden sonra arkadaşına bakmak için döndü. Bunu beklemiyordu. “İğrenmedin mi?” diye sordu ve arkadaşının ifadesini daha net görmek için gözyaşlarını sildi.

Jimin, Sehun’un ellerini tuttu ve nazikçe sıkarak başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, Sehun, iğrenmedim. Senden asla iğrenmem,” dedi. Sehun gözlerindeki samimiyeti görebiliyordu. “Şimdi buradayım. İyi olacaksın. Sözleşmeyi feshedeceğiz ve sonra okula geri döneceksin.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı. “Okul mu?”

Jimin başını azimle salladı. “Evet, okula döneceksin. Aynı üniversitede okuyacağız.”

“Jimin, ben—istemediğimden değil ama—“

“Hayır, Sehun. Beni dinlemek zorundasın. Babamdan para isteyeceğim ve sözleşmenin feshi için gerekeni ödeyeceğiz—“

“Hayır, hayır, lütfen, olmaz.” Başını hızla iki yana salladı. “Babandan para alamam, Jimin. Alamam.”

“Ondan almayacaksın. Ben öneriyorum—“

“Hayır, bankada param var. Onu kullanabilirim.”

“Hayır, Sehun, hayır. O parayı okula dönmek için kullanmanı istiyorum.”

Sehun ellerini saçlarına daldırdı ve bir yol düşünmeye çalıştı. Park’lardan para alamazdı, almamalıydı çünkü doğru hissettirmiyordu. Hayatının darmaduman olması Park’ların hatası değildi. Bununla başa çıkması gerekiyordu, kendi dağınıklığıydı. Kendisi temizlemeliydi.

“O bakışı iyi biliyorum, Sehun. Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum. Lütfen sana yardım etmeme izin ver.”

Sehun başını yeniden iki yana salladı. “Hayır, Chim. Ailenin yaşadığım hayatı öğrenmesini istemiyorum—“

“İstemezsen öğrenmek zorunda değiller. Dediğim gibi babamdan bana para vermesini isteyeceğim, sana değil.”

“Anlıyorum ama hayır, bir yol bulacağım ve okula döneceğim. Yavrularım için yapmam gerekiyordu zaten. Onlara iyi bir hayat sunmak istiyorum.”

Jimin, Sehun’un sözleriyle gülümsedi. “Tamam, Sehunnie. Benim duymak istediğim de tam buydu ama lütfen sana yardım etmeme izin ver.”

“Yapamam—“

“Hunnie!” Luhan’ın sesi Sehun’unkini böldü. Başını kaldırdığında büyük olan omeganın yüzünde gülümsemeyle odaya girdiğini gördü.

Sehun hızla ayağa kalktı ve Luhan’ın ellerini çaresizce tuttu. “Ajansla nasıl gitti?” diye sordu.

Luhan, Jimin'e baktı. Bir şey diyecekti ama tereddüt ediyordu. Sehun anlayabiliyordu. Luhan’ın ellerini sıkarak başını salladı ve sessizce Jimin'in yanında konuşmasının sorun olmadığını gösterdi.

“JB bize yardım etti,” dedi Luhan. “Beklediğimiz gibi ajans tazminat istedi ama JB araya girdi ve patron tek kuruş ödemeden gitmemize izin verdi. Tek yapmamız gereken ajansın evinden ayrılmak. Sanırım patron bizi böyle bırakacak kadar JB’ye âşık olmalı.”

Sehun mutluluğunu engelleyemiyordu, zıplayarak Luhan’a sımsıkı sarıldı. Luhan kollarını Sehun’un beline dolarken gülümsüyordu. “Aman tanrım, hyung. Bunun olduğuna inanamıyorum. Bu demektir ki—biz artık özgürüz.”

“Evet, Hunnie, özgürüz.” Yumuşakça kıkırdadı.

Jimin ayağa kalktı ve grup sarılmasına katıldı. Üç Omega kıkırdaşarak yatağa geri geri yürüdüler ve Jimin'leLuhan ellerini Sehun’un karnına koydu. “Size iyi bir hayat sunacağız,” dedi Luhan ve Sehun’un karnını okşadı.

“Hayır, en iyi hayatı. Çok sevilecekler. Sehun’u hamile bırakan o aptal Alfa umurumuzda bile değil çünkü biz onların vaftiz babaları olacağız, değil mi Luhan hyung?” Jimin büyüğe bakarak sordu.

Luhan başını salladı. “Haklısın Jimin-ah. Kris de gelecek ay çıkacak. Hepimiz sana bakarız. Hepimiz.”

Sehun gözyaşlarının yeniden akmaya başladığını hissediyordu ama bu seferki mutluluk gözyaşlarıydı. Böyle iki en yakın arkadaşa sahip olduğu için çok şanslıydı. Hayatı onlar olmadan bir hiç olurdu. Gözyaşları arasında gülümseyerek sıkıca sarıldı onlara.

Bir süre sessizce uzandıktan sonra Sehun konuştu. “Ee, şimdi ne olacak?”

“Önce buradan uzakta dört odalı bir ev bulacağız. Bana bir oda, Kris'e bir oda, sonra sana en büyük odayı ve ikizlere diğer odayı veririz.” Luhan açıkladı ve Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Doğru!” başını salladı.

“Ay dışlanmış gibi hissettim.” Jimin yalandan alınmış gibi yaptı.

“Bizimle yaşayabilirsin,” dedi Luhan.

“Çok isterdim ama ailem evden ayrılmama izin vermez.” Dudak büzerek söyledi. “Ama endişelenmeyin, orası ikinci evim olacak.” Sırıtarak ekledi.

Başlarını salladılar ve Luhan devam etti. “Sonra hepimiz üniversiteye başvuracağız.” Sehun’a bakarak söyledi. “Daha iyi bir şey yapmak istiyorum ve bunun için okumam lazım.” Sehun cesaret vermek için mırıldandı. “Eminim Kris de okulunu bitirmek için üniversiteye dönmek isteyecektir.”

“Haklısın. Başta hayır diyeceğini bilmeme rağmen onu zorlayacağım. Hayatından vazgeçmesine izin vermeyeceğim,” dedi Sehun ve iki Omega da omzunu nazikçe sıktırdı. “Melez ve eksi mahkûm olduğundan dolayı onun için zor olacağını biliyorum ama eminim bir gün büyük işler başaracak.”

“Eminim,” Luhan ona katılıyordu ve başını Sehun’un omzuna yasladı. “Hepimiz başaracağız,” dedi.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

**_5 Ay Sonra_ **

Kai başını kaldırarak ofisine giren kız kardeşine baktı. Kalp kırıklarıyla cebelleşiyordu. Buna öyle diyebilir miydi ki? Shixun sevgilisi falan değildi, iyi bir seks arkadaşı olmuştu sadece ama Kai omegayı düğümlediğinden beri içindeki alfayı sakinleştiremiyordu. Kurdu eşini kaybetmiş gibi acıyla uluyordu ve o geceden beri Kai'nin aklındaki tek şey omegaydı. Onun kadar güzelini hiç görmemişti. Kai sayısız omegayla beraber olmuştu ama hiçbiri Shixun kadar iyi hissettirmemişti. Shixun gerçek adı mıydı acaba? Merak ediyordu. Tek bildiği ruhu ve kalbi Omega gittiğinden beri eksikti. Kai ona mühürlenmiş gibiydi; kalbinin derinliklerinde bunu hissedebiliyordu.

O gece omegaya nasıl sarıldığını hatırlıyordu. Kollarını sıkıca uyuyan Shixun’a korumacı bir şekilde sarmıştı. Aniden aklına bir şey geldi. Görmezden gelmek, karşı çıkmak istediği bir şeydi ama duygularına engel olamıyordu. O gece olanlar düşündüğünden çok daha derin anlama geliyordu. Sadece zevk almak için otele gitmişti ama aslında bu katıksız bir yalandı.

Göğsündeki bu hissi görmezden gelmek imkânsızdı. Kolları arasındaki adamı tanımasa bile, onu istiyordu. Etkilenme ya da aşktan değildi. Aksine bunlar derinden gelen bir istek ve arzuydu. Açıklaması zordu ve kavraması daha da zordu. O yüzden Kai şimdilik bir kenara bıraktı. Yorgunluk zihnini yavaşça ele geçiriyordu. Başka bir gün düşünebilirdi. Şimdilik şu anın tadını çıkaracak ve her zamanki gibi aşırı düşünmemeye çalışacaktı.

Adamı hiç tanımıyordu ama hakkındaki her şeyi bilmek istiyordu.

Alfa o gece Shixun’un başını yana yatırarak boynunu ortaya çıkarmış ve saatlerce muhteşem damarlarını hayranlıkla izlemişti. Çok güzellerdi; küçük bir ağ ve daha büyük damarlar nefes almasına eş zamanlı olarak yavaşça atıyorlardı. Sağlıklı ve canlıydılar. Burnunu kulağının arkasına sürtmüş ve o noktadan yayılan yasemin kokusuyla kendinden geçmişti. Dilinin ucuyla ve dudaklarıyla tatlı tadına bakmıştı.

Derin bir nefes alarak dudaklarını yalamış, yüzünü önce Shixun’un şakağına sonra boynuna bastırmıştı. Aşırı samimiydi, aşırı mükemmeldi ve adam uyurken böyle davrandığı için az daha kötü hissedecekti. Aklından geçen tek bir kelime vardı; o anda önemli olan tek bir kelimeydi. Alfanın kolları omeganın gevşek bedenini sıkıca sarmış, Shixun’un yanağını hızlanan kalbine bastırırken çenesini başının tepesine yaslamıştı. Gözlerini kapatmıştı. Kelime hâlâ oradaydı ve şimdi bile peşini bırakmıyordu.

_Benim._

O günden beri omegaya karşı olan duyguları inanamayacağı boyutlara gelmişti.

Kai seksi sevse bile onu tattığından beri kimseye dokunamıyordu. Kimsenin onu tatmin etmeye yetmeyeceğini biliyordu. Kahretsin, omeganın hasretini çeken kurdu birisine yaklaşmasına bile izin vermiyordu. En zor olanıysa onu nerede bulacağını bilmiyordu. İki ay Paris’te kalmıştı, o kadar uzun süre kalmayı planlamamıştı ama işler kontrolünden çıkmıştı ve önemli işleri bağlamak zorundaydı.

Geri döndüğünde JB’yi arayarak Shixun’u bir aylığına istemişti; _omegasıyla_ vakit geçirmek ve onu tanımak istemişti ama omeganın ajanstan ayrıldığını ve nerede olduğunu bilmediklerini öğrendiği anda kalbi kırılmıştı. Ancak Kai'nin birazcık olsa bile rahatlamasını sağlayan şey JB’nin omeganın işi tamamen bıraktığına dair ona güvence vermesiydi. Sonuçta Shixun ajans değiştirmemişti. Yaralı kalbiyle telefonu kapatmıştı ve ayrıca kurdu işleri ikisi için de zorlaştırıyordu.

Hayvan, Kai'nin bu bilgiyle ne yapacağını bilmediğinin farkındaydı çünkü omegayı aramaya nereden, nasıl başlayacağını bile bilmiyordu.

Ayrıca iki sevimli yavruyla (birisi siyah, birisi tıpkı anne tilki gibi beyazdı) beraber güzel, beyaz bir tilki sürekli rüyalarını süslüyordu. Yavrular tilkinin yanında oynuyorlardı ve Kai onlara ulaşmaya çalıştığında ya başaramıyordu ya da aniden kayboluyorlardı. Onları aramak için kilometrelerce yol koşuyordu ama şu ana kadar ulaşamamıştı. En tuhaf yanı ise tilkinin çok özlediği omegaya dönüşmesiydi. Sadece bir rüya olduğunu biliyordu çünkü Shixun’un tilki olmadığına emindi. Olsaydı kokusunu alırdı Kai.

O yüzden şu sonuca varmıştı: Omegayı çok özlediği için gerçek olmamasına rağmen tilkiyi Shixun olarak görüyordu. Olamazdı. Ne kadar bırakmaya çalışsa da kurdu izin vermiyordu. İnsan yanının bunun bir rüyadan fazlası olduğuna inanmasını istiyor gibiydi ama o her zaman geçiştiriyordu. Çünkü bazen içindeki kurdu anlamak çok zor oluyordu.

Omzundaki dokunuş onu transından çıkardı, gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdı ve kız kardeşine bakmak için başını kaldırdı. Ofisinde olduğunu tamamen unutmuştu. Boğazını temizledi ve konuşacakken kardeşi onu bastırdı.

“Seninle konuşmam gereken önemli bir şey var ve burada durup transından çıkmanı bekleyemedim.” diyerek Kai'nin masasının önündeki sandalyelerden birine oturdu.

Kai başını salladı. “Pekâlâ.” Devam etmesini işaret etti.

“Babam sana evlilik ayarlıyor.”

“Yine mi?” Kai umursamazca sordu ve masasının üzerinde parmaklarıyla daire çizdi.

“Evet, Kai, YİNE! Bu sefer çok ciddi.”

“Sevmediğim hiç kimseyle çiftleşmeyeceğim. Yaşlı adam da bunu biliyor. Tanrı aşkına, neden vaktini boşa harcıyor ki?”

“22 yaşındasın, Kai. Çiftleşmenin zamanı gelmedi mi?”

“Hayır. Ne düşünüyorum biliyor musun? Neden sana çiftleşecek güzel bir Omega bulmuyor? Sen de onun çocuğusun ve alfasın. Seninle değil de neden benimle uğraştığını anlamıyorum.”

Jennie homurdandı. “Unuttuysan diye hatırlatayım: ben zaten bir eş buldum ve babam da onaylıyor. Sen de sevdiğin birisini tanıştıracaksan, eminim uğraşmayı bırakır. Getirdiğin kişiden hoşlanmasa bile anlaması için sana yardım ederim. Söz.”

“Zamana ihtiyacım var—“

“Birisi yok, değil mi?”

“Var.”

“O zaman tanıştırsana.”

“Karmaşık bir durum.”

“Daha az karmaşık hale getirelim o zaman.”

“O kadar kolay değil.”

“İstersen kolaylaştırabilirsin. Neden zormuş anlamıyorum.”

“O—o, bilmiyorum.” Kai iç çekti ve burun kemerini sıktırdı. “Onunla bir kere görüştüm ve yattık—“

“Oh yine mi şu şey? Tanrı aşkına kardeşim, birisiyle yatman için doğru zaman—“

“Anlamıyorsun, bu farklı, Jennie. Sadece seks değil. Onunla açıklaması zor bir bağ hissettim.”

“O zaman ona kur yap ve bağınız görünür olsun.”

“O kadar kolay değil. Sikeyim, şu anda nerede olduğunu bile bilmiyorum.”

“Ne demek oluyor bu?”

“O bir eskorttu ve o zamandan beri—“

“Yüce İsa!” Jennie soludu. “Kendi mezarını kazıyorsun, Kai. Sence babam bir eskortla çiftleşmene izin verir mi? Fahişelik adı altında zengin adamlara eşlik eden bir sürtük mü? Kahretsin, onunla çıkmana asla izin vermez. Nasıl bu kadar sığ olup bir seks işçisine âşık olabilirsin?”

Kai kız kardeşine vurmamak için kendisiyle savaşıyordu. Alfa içgüdüleri yükselmişti ve Shixun hakkında böyle konuştuğu için kız kardeşinin burnunu kırmasını söylüyordu. Sandalyenin kenarını sıkıca tuttu ve derin bir nefes aldı. Zihninde kadına saldırıp boğazını parçaladığını hayal ediyordu. Kai asla öyle bir Alfa olmamıştı. Tüm agresifliğini spor salonlarına yönlendiriyordu ama Shixun hakkında bu sözleri duymak bastırdığı her şeyin yüzeye çıkmaya çalışmasına neden olmuştu. Derin bir nefes alarak önündeki kadının kız kardeşi olduğunu kendine hatırlattı. Kendi kanı ve canıydı.

“Ona öyle seslenme.” Kardeşine hırladı ama kız Alfa olduğu için etkilenmeden onu izliyordu. Ağabeyi onu hiç korkutmuyordu. “Çalıştığı ajanstan ayrılmış. Şu anda nerede olduğunu bilmiyorlar ama onu bulacağım ve—“

“Boşuna uğraşma, Kai. Onu bulsan bile yararsız olacak.”

“Hayır, olmayacak. Öyle deme!”

“Bak, babamın anlamasına yardım edecektim ama bir fahişe? Babam öyle bir omegayla çiftleşmen için izin istersem dilimi koparır.”

Kai yeniden iç çekti. “Ben kimseyi istemiyorum, kardeşim. İstediğim o. Kurdum onu istiyor.”

“O zaman sorunumuz var,” diyerek ayağa kalktı. “Ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum, Kai. Buraya mesajı iletmeye gelmiştim ve ilettim. Gerisi sana kalmış, babamla ilgilenirsin.” Kapıya doğru ilerledi ve kulpunu tutarak geriye döndü. “Umarım ne yaptığını biliyorsundur,” dedikten sonra çıktı. Kai'yi şeytanlarıyla baş başa bıraktı.

Kapının kapanma sesi ofiste yankılanmıştı ve Kai ellerini gözlerine bastırarak önce iç çekti, ardından çaresizlikle ve öfkeyle inledi.

“Kahretsin.”

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

Sehun eve girerek sırt çantasını yere bıraktı. “Ben geldim,” diye seslendi.

Kris gülümseyerek odasından çıktı ve kardeşini kucakladı. Sehun çığlık atarak ağabeyinin omzuna tutundu. Alfa ağabeyinin güçlü olduğunu biliyordu ama yine de bir şey olabileceğinden yavruları için korkuyordu ve Sehun karnındaki bu meleklerle düşmek istemiyordu.

Şu anda altı aylık hamileydi ve Kris çıktığından beri dört ay olmuştu. Ağabeyi Sehun hamile olduğunu söylediğinde dumura uğramıştı çünkü Kris'in bildiği kadarıyla Sehun’un hoşlandığı birisi yoktu. Sehun nasıl olduğunu anlattığında Kris öfkelenmişti ve kötü şeyler sadece erkek kardeşinin başına geliyormuş gibi hissettiği için hamileliği sürdürmesine karşı çıkmıştı başta.

Hamileliğin Sehun’un hayatını daha kötü etkileyeceğini düşünmüş olmalıydı ancak küçük olan Kris'in yavruların onun için ne anlama geldiğini anlamasını sağlamıştı. Onları doğurup büyütmeye kararlı olduğu için Alfa babalarının bilip bilmemesi umurunda değildi. Birkaç gün sonra Kris sonunda kardeşinin kendisi için en doğru olanı yapacağına ikna olmuştu. Onun hoşuna gitmese bile Sehun’un kendi kararlarını almaya hakkı olduğuna inanıyordu ve buna alışmak zorundaydı. Sehun adına karar veremezdi ancak onu koruyup iyi bakmak onun göreviydi. Ve şimdi de tam olarak bunu yapıyordu.

Hepsi üç ay önce üniversiteye başlamıştı. Kris insanlardan çok hoşlanmadığı için uzaktan eğitime geçmişti—ki iyi bir şeydi çünkü kimin tilki karşıtı olduğunu bilemezlerdi. Bazıları profesörleri bile olabilirdi. Sehun tilki karşıtlarını çok fazla araştırmıştı ve hepsinin tilkilerin ölmesini ya da incinmesini istemediğini öğrenmişti.

Bazıları sebepsizce onlardan hoşlanmıyordu ve bazıları farklı oldukları için varlıklarından nefret ediyordu ancak Sehun ağabeyinin sağlığını bir ihtimal için riske atmaya hazır değildi. Bu yüzden uzaktan eğitime geçmesi için onu cesaretlendirmişti. Aldığı hapların sayesinde tilki kokusunu saklayabildiği ve mükemmelce uyum sağlayabildiği için o ve Luhan da kampüste okuyorlardı. Kimse melez olduğunu anlamıyordu. Ancak Kris Alfa olduğu için uzun süre kokusunu gizlemesi zor oluyordu. Denemişlerdi ve kaybolmadan önce birkaç saat sürmüştü sadece.

Kris mutfağa gelince kardeşini bıraktı ve oturmasına yardım etti. Sonra da Luhan’ın okula gitmeden önce hazırladığı yemeği ısıtmaya gitti.

Sehun yemeği görünce yüzünü buruşturdu çünkü yavrularının tadını bırak kokusundan hoşlanmadığını anlayabiliyordu.

“Bana hiç öyle bakma,” dedi Kris ve tabağı önüne koydu.

“Nasıl?”

“Şu yüzle.”

“Yok, öyle bir şey,” dedi Sehun ama yüzü hâlâ buruşuktu.

“Var öyle bir şey.” Kris karşılık verdi.

Sehun inledi ve tabağını ittirdi. “Ben bunu istemiyorum. Pizza istiyorum.”

“Hayır, ben doktor değilim ama Jiminie günde en az bir defa sağlıklı yiyecekler yemeni söyledi ve sen bu sabah okula gitmeden önce ramen yedin. Ben—“

“Tamam, tamam.” büyük olanın sözünü kesti. Saatlerce devam edebileceğini biliyordu çünkü ağabeyi Sehun’a ve yavrulara karşı aşırı korumacıydı. Üçü için sağlıksız olduğunu düşündüğü hiçbir şeyi yemesine izin vermiyordu. “Yiyeceğim.” Dudak büzerek tabağı önüne çekti ama yeniden yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ama akşam yemeğinde pizza yiyeceğim.”

“Hayır.”

“Ama günde en az bir sağlıklı öğün dedin ve bu—“ yemeği dürtükledi. “—iğrenç derecede sağlıklı.”

Kris kıkırdadı. “Evet, tamam, peki. Akşama pizza yiyeceksin.”

Sehun sırıtarak yemeğini yemeye başladı.


	6. Bölüm 4 – Yeni bir hayata

Kai sesli bir iç çekerek eve girdi. Kardeşi elinde bir kitapla oturma odasındaydı ve o girince başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Bir kaşını kaldırdı ama merdivenlere ilerleyince ağzını açmadı.

Babasının seslendiğini duyduğunda yarısını çıkmıştı; Kai içinden küfretti, bu gece babasından kaçmak için ofisinde yeterince oyalanmıştı ve yaşlı adamın şu ana kadar muhtemelen uyumuş olacağını düşünüyordu. Bu yüzden eve dönmenin güvenli olacağını sanmıştı. Yavaşça, çok yavaşça babasına döndü. “Alfa gibi davran.” Babası sert sesle söyledi. “Alfalar salyangoz gibi hareket etmez. Sana seslendiğimde gerçek türün gibi cevap vermelisin.” Gözlerini kısarak oğlunu yargılıyordu.

“Evet, baba!” başını eğerek söyledi.

“Beni takip et. Seninle konuşmam lazım.” Yaşlı adam konuştuktan sonra dönüp ev ofisine doğru gitti.

Kai iç çekerek merdivenlerden indi ve duraklayarak omuz silken ve elindeki kitaba geri dönen kardeşine baktı.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

“Çiftleşmen için seçtiğim bir omega var.” Odaya girer girmez söylediği ilk şeydi babasının.

“Baba, sevmediğim birisiyle çiftleşmek istemiyorum.”

“Onu sevmeyi öğreneceksin, ailesi Kore’de yaşayan nadir albino kurtlardan geliyor. O özel birisi ve eminim iyi bir eş olacaktır. Adı Do Kyungsoo—“

“Adını ya da statüsünü umursamıyorum, onu istemiyorum,” dedi Kai ve babasının gözleri kısıldı.

“Onunla tanışana kadar bekle. Çok güzel ve—“

“Baba, beni dinlemiyor musun? Onunla çiftleşmek istemediğimi söyledim.”

Babası başını salladı. “Seni duydum ama ben zaten kararımı verdim ve onunla çiftleşmeni engelleyebileceğin tek şey aklında uygun bir omega olması.”

“Ben—“ Babasına aklında bir omega olduğunu ama onu nerede bulacağını bilmediğini nasıl açıklayacaktı?

“Dinliyorum Jongin,” dedi yaşlı adam ve ellerini birleştirdi.

“Baba, söz vermiştin. Bizi istemediğimiz birisiyle çiftleşmeye zorlamayacağına söz vermiştin. Sözün var.”

“Seni zorlamıyorum, Jongin. Doğru olanı yapıyorum sadece—“

“Ama ben onu istemiyorum.” Kai trajik bir şeymiş gibi iç çekti. Onun için öyleydi gerçi.

“Önce bir tanış o zaman. Sonra tartışırız.”

Kai inatçılıkla adamı başını iki yana salladı. “Onunla tanışmak istemedim. Bu görücü usulü bir evlilik—asla yapmayacağına söz verdiğin şeyi yapıyorsun.”

“Biliyorum.” Babası derin bir nefes aldı. “Seni istemediğin bir şeyi yapmaya asla zorlamayacağıma söz vermiştim ama Jongin, düzgün davranmıyorsun. Köşede durup imajımızı mahvetmeni izleyemem. Toplumumuzda saygı görüyoruz ama sen bunu önemsemiyorsun. Öyle mi? Tek yaptığın önüne gelen omegayla beraber olmak. O omegalardan birini hamile bırakmadan önce seni durdurmanın tek yolu evlenmen ve çiftleşmen. Evimde piçlere tolerans gösteremem.” Alfa inançla konuştu.

Kai derin bir nefes aldı, babasının haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Düzgün davranmıyordu ama o, Shixun’la taşınmadan önceydi. Çiftleşmeye hevesliydi ve hazırdı ancak babasının istediği bir omega değildi, o başkasını istiyordu. Gözleri üzerine düştüğü anda kalbini çalan birisini. Sadece zamana ihtiyacı vardı; günler, haftalar, aylar ve hatta yıllar sürse bile umurunda değildi. Onu bulacağını biliyordu. Babasının biraz daha sabırlı olmasına ve ona zaman vermesine ihtiyacı vardı. “Baba, sana yalvarıyorum, lütfen bana biraz zaman ver. Eve çiftleşmek istediğim bir omega getirmezsem o zaman senin istediğin ve seçtiğin kişiyle çiftleşeceğim.”

Oğlunun sözlerini düşünürken çenesini okşayarak bir kaşını kaldırdı adam. Konuşması biraz zaman aldı. “Bu bir söz mü Jongin?” babasının sesi ciddi çıkıyordu ve Kai'nin iç organlarını titretmişti.

Gergince yutkundu, kendi sözleriyle mezarını kazmamış olmayı diliyordu. Düşünürken cevap veremiyordu. Ya Shixun’u bulamazsa? Gerçekten babasının seçtiği kişiyle çiftleşebilecek miydi? Hayır. Shixun’u bulmak zorundaydı, onu bulmalıydı. Babasına vereceği basit bir söz sevdiği adamla beraber olmaktan onu alıkoyamazdı. Babası sabırla cevap vermesini bekliyordu. Sonra başını salladı. “Söz veriyorum.”

Babasının gülümseyecek gibi dudakları titredi ama hımlayarak koltuğa yaslandı. “Düzgünce söyle,” diye emretti.

“E-Eğer çiftleşmek istediğim kişiyi getiremezsem zamanı geldiğinde istediğin kişiyle çiftleşeceğime söz veriyorum.”

“Ne kadar zamana ihtiyacın var?”

Kai bir süre düşündü. “Yıllar. Yıllara ihtiyacım var.”

Babası dünyadaki en sabırlı adammış gibi başını salladı. “Kaç sene?”

“Olabildiğince çok ihtiyacım var.”

Babası kaşlarını çatarak başını salladı. “Belirtmen gerekiyor. Sana ihtiyacın olan zamanı vereceğim ama tarihi not alacağıma emin olabilirsin. Sözümden dönmeyeceğim.” Sertçe başını sallayarak söyledi.

Kai yutkunarak başını salladı. “5 yıl,” dedi.

“5 yıl mı?”

“Evet, lütfen baba.”

“Biraz fazla. Sence de öyle değil mi?”

“Hayır, değil. Alabildiğince çok zamana ihtiyacım var.”

“İki yıl versem?”

“Hayır, lütfen baba. Daha fazlasına ihtiyacım var. Lütfen.”

“3 yıl, Jongin. O kadar olur.” Babasının ses tonunda kesinlik vardı ve Kai zorlamaması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Başını salladı ve eğildi. “Teşekkür ederim.” diyerek ofisten çıktı.

Jennie dışarıya çıkınca başını çevirerek ona baktı. Kapı pervazına yaslanarak gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. “İyi misin kardeşim?” Alfa kadın ayağa kalkarak sordu.

Kai kapıdan çekildi ve merdivenlere doğru ilerledi. “Rahatlasam mı rahatlamasam mı bilemedim.”

“Neden?” diğer alfanın önünde durarak sordu. Kai yüzüne bakarak sessiz kaldı. “Saçmalayacaksan, dinleyeyim kardeşim.”

“Bilmiyorum. Babam albino kurtla çiftleşmemi istiyor ama ben—“ derin bir nefes aldı.

“Bence babamın istediğini yapmalısın. Düşün bir Kai, fahişe omeganın nerede olduğunu bilmiyorsun—“

Kai sözlerini duyunca hırladı. Doğru olsa bile kimsenin omegasına öyle seslenmesine dayanamazdı ama kız kardeşinin bunu hatırlatmasına ihtiyacı yoktu. Zaten Shixun’un kaç tane adamla yattığını düşünmekten kurdunu sakinleştirmekte çok zorlanıyordu. Bu onu durdurmuyordu, o da bir sürü erkekle yatmıştı ve omegayı bu yüzden yargılayamazdı. Tanrı bilir Shixun’un o durumu seçmesine ne sebep olmuştu. Kimsenin omegasını yargılamasını hoş karşılamazdı. Jennie’nin boğazını parçalamamak çok zordu.

“Biliyor musun? Siktir lan. Hepinizin hayatıma müdahale etmek için delirmenizden, önemsiyormuş gibi davranmanızdan bıktım artık.” Öfkelenmişti. Arkasını dönünce kız kardeşi kolundan tutarak onu durdurdu.

“Kai, seni önemsiyoruz.”

“O zaman çocukmuşum gibi davranmayı bırakın.”

“O zaman çocukmuş gibi davranmayı bırak.”

“Anlamıyorsun, başkasıyla çiftleşemem ben—kurdum izin vermeyecek. İnsan formum bile kimseyi istemiyor. Sadece kurdum değil, ikimiz de onu istiyoruz. Sana söyledim zaten, elimde değil. Sanırım ona mühürlendim.”

Kardeşinin gözleri kocaman oldu. “Sen ne? Kai, nasıl böyle dikkatsiz olabilirsin? Onu bulmazsan ve başkasıyla çiftleşirsen deli gibi acı çekeceğini biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Bu yüzden zamana ihtiyacım var. Tek ihtiyacım olan zaman. Onu bulmam ne kadar sürer bilmiyorum ama gerçekten zamana ihtiyacım var.”

Jennie anlayışla başını salladı. “Babamdan zaman istedin mi?”

“İstedim.”

“Ne kadar?”

“Beş yıl istedim ama üç yıl verdi.”

Hımladı. “Karşılığında ne istedi?”

“İstediği kişiyle çiftleşeceğime söz verdim. Bunun olmasına izin veremem, o yüzden onun verdiğinden daha fazla zamana ihtiyacım var.”

“Sana beş yıl vermesi için onunla ben de konuşacağım ve omeganı aramana yardım edeceğim. Mühürlenmenin nasıl olduğunu anlıyorum,” dedi ve Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Onun ne-olduğunu-bilirsin olduğunu öğrendikten sonra bile bana yardım etmek mi istiyorsun?” diye sordu ve kardeşi başını salladı. “Ne değişti? Ne amacın var?”

Jennie homurdandı. “Bir kız yardım işine katılamaz mı?” Kai kıkırdayınca Jennie gülümsedi. “Seni önemsediğimi kanıtlamak için mutluluğuna yardım edeceğim, aptal.” Elini ağabeyinin omzuna koydu. “Ama şunu bilmelisin ki ailemizi onunla çiftleşmen için ikna edemem. Yapabileceğim tek şey onu bulmana ve babamın sana istediğin beş yıl vermesine ikna etmeye yardım etmek. Zamanı geldiğinde sana başka yardım edemem, kardeşim. Anlıyorsun umarım?”

Kai başını salladı ve alfa kadına sarıldı. Her zaman böyle sevgi gösterisi sunmazlardı ama kız kardeşi şu anda bir kucağı hak etmişti. “Teşekkür ederim,” diye fısıldadı.

Jennie bir an tereddüt ettikten sonra kollarını ağabeyine doladı. “Bana henüz teşekkür etme. Yapacak çok şeyimiz var.” Kai başını salladı. “Nereden başlayacağız?” diye sordu geri çekilerek.

Kai kardeşine sırıttı. “Babamı istediğim yıllar konusunda ikna etmekle başla.”

“Anlaşıldı.” Gülümseyerek babasının ofisine yöneldi.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

**3 Ay Sonra**

Suyu geldiğinde Sehun alışveriş merkezinde Jimin ve Luhan’la beraberdi. İki büyük omega ne yapacağını şaşırırken Jimin tıp öğrencisi olduğu için sakindi. Yeteneklerini kullanarak ambulans gelene kadar Sehun’un kasılmalarını saydı.

Sehun doğumhaneye götürülürken acıdan dolayı inliyordu ve kıvranıyordu. “İyi olacaksın, Hunnie.” Hamile omegaya Luhan güvence verircesine söyledi.

“Y-Yapamıyorum, acıyor.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Hayır, iyi gidiyorsun. Bunu yapabilirsin, yavrularınla tanışmak için sabırsızlanmıyor musun?” diye sordu Jimin. Arkadaşının elini sıkıca tuttu. “Çok güzel olacaklar. Güçlü olmana ve ıkınmana ihtiyacım var. Tamam mı?”

Sehun başını salladı. “T-Tamam—siktir, acıyor.” Luhan’ın elini tutarak kıvrandı. “Hyung—ağabeyimi ara, onu istiyorum,” dedi.

“Tamam, arayacağım,” dedi Luhan. “Buradan çıkacağız ve iyi olacağız.” Sehun doğumhaneye girmeden önce alnına uzun bir öpücük kondurdu Luhan.

Luhan hemen telefonunu çıkardı ve Kris'i arayarak alfaya durumu anlattı.

Kris'in hastaneye gelmesi on beş dakika sürmüştü, hızlı hızlı nefes alıp veriyordu ve Luhan koşarak geldiğini anlamıştı.

“S-Sehun—nasıl?” Kris, Luhan’ın ellerini tutarak sordu.

“Doğumhanede,” diye cevapladı. “İyi olacak.” Sakince söyledi.

Kris titrek bir nefes aldı, bedeni titriyordu ve Luhan alfaya sarılıp rahatlatma isteğine direniyordu. Kris'in ellerini nazikçe sıktıktan sonra alfayı Jimin'in yanına oturttu.

“Endişelenme hyung, hepimiz buradayız.” Jimin elini Kris'in omzuna koydu ve Kris gözle görülür şekilde rahatladı. Luhan gülümsüyordu.

Alfaya o kadar âşıktı ki gerildiğini görmeye dayanamıyordu. İşler onun istediği gibi giderse alfanın hayatında bir daha hiç gerilim yaşamadığından emin olacaktı. Yaklaşarak alfanın yanına oturdu ve Kris ona bakınca Luhan’ın kalbi tekledi. Alfa gergince dudaklarını yalayınca gözleri Kris'in dudaklarına kaydı.

Kahretsin! Durması gerekiyordu, Kris onunla olamazdı. Onunla olmamalıydı. Luhan bir fahişeydi ve Kris gibi namuslu birisinin onun gibileri istemeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Lanet olsun, normal hiçbir alfa onunla bir şey yapmak istemezdi. Gözlerini hızla kırpıştırdı ve gözyaşlarını saklamak için başını yana çevirdi.

Sonra bir elin sırtında dolaştığını hissetti; kimin dokunuşu olduğuna bakmasına gerek yoktu ve hızlıca gözyaşlarını sildi. Ancak gözlerini karşılarındaki odadan ayırmadı. “Bana rahatlamamı söylüyorsun da, Sehunnie’miz için sen endişeleniyorsun.” Kris derin ve yatıştırıcı bir sesle söyledi.

Luhan derin bir nefes aldı, Kris'in o anda neye üzüldüğünü anlayamamasına memnundu. Sehun için de endişeliydi ama genç olanın iyi olacağını biliyordu. Her doğurgan omega bir gün çocuk doğurabilirdi—ki normal bir şeydi.

Kris omzunu sıktırdı ve Luhan ona dönerek başını sallayıp gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler, iyi olacağını biliyorum.”

Kris hımladı ve bir şey demek için ağzını açtığında adı çağrılınca sustu. Hepsi sese döndü.

“Chanyeol!” Kris ayağa kalktı.

“O nasıl?” Chanyeol en yakın arkadaşının önünde durarak sordu.

Kris doğumhaneyi işaret etti. “Orada çabalıyor,” dedi ve Chanyeol’ün gözleri kapıya döndü.

“Ne zamandır orada?”

“Bir saat falan oldu.”

“Çok sürmemiş mi?” diye sordu Chanyeol.

“Hayır, hyung. Şu anda çocuk dünyaya getiriyor, basit bir iş değil. Saatler sürer.” Jimin ağabeyine gözlerini kısarak bakıyordu.

Chanyeol iç çekerek kardeşinin yanına oturdu ve Luhan’ı başıyla selamladı. Luhan da gülümseyerek onu selamladı.

Hepsi sessizce oturup Sehun ve yavruların iyi olmaları için dua ediyorlardı.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

Sehun ölüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. İçindeki hayat acı verici ve yavaş bir şekilde emiliyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Aklı Kai'ye kaydı ve alfanın yanında olup elinden tutmasını, her şeyin yoluna gireceğini ve yavrularının iyi olacaklarını söylemesini isterdi. Üzüntü kalbini sıkıştırıyordu, büyük bir dalga gibi acı bedenine çarpıyordu ama yavruları öğrendiği andan beri kendisini neyin için attığının farkındaydı. Kaçamazdı ve kaçmamıştı. Hamileliği sürdürdüğü için pişman olamazdı ve olmamıştı. Kai yanında olsaydı onun ve yavrularının hayatı nasıl farklı olurdu merak ediyordu. Yine de önemli değildi. Çünkü yalnız olmadığını biliyordu; ağabeyi, arkadaşları Luhan, Jimin ve Chanyeol dışarıdaydılar. Bu ona devam etmesi için güç ve cesaret veriyordu.

“Çok iyi, Sehun. Harika gidiyorsun, ıkınmaya devam et.” Doktor cesaretlendiriyordu. “İlk bebeğim başını görebiliyorum. Biraz daha ıkınman lazım.”

Sehun bedenine yayılan yeni bir acı dalgasıyla çığlık attı, deliği yırtılıyor gibiydi. Nefesini tuttu ve deliğinin gerçekten yırtılmış olmasından korktu. “Nefesini tutuyor, doktor hanım.” Hemşirelerden birisi doktoru uyardı.

“Hayır, Sehun, bunu sakın yapma. Lütfen, ıkınman lazım, nefesini tutmamalısın. Yavrulara zarar verebilirsin.” Doktor ciddi bir sesle söyledi.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Yapamam, yapamam.” Hıçkırdı.

“Tabii ki yapabilirsin,” dedi doktor. “Sana hamileliğin hakkında dediklerimi hatırla. Bunu istediğini söylemiştin. Onları istiyorsun ve onlara iyi bir hayat sunmak istiyorsun.” Doktor hatırlatınca Sehun gözlerinin içine baktı. “Biraz çabalamazsan dediğin o şeyleri başaramayacaksın.”

Bu işe yaramış gibiydi; azimle bedeni canlandı ve gözlerini kapatarak ıkındı ancak yavrular hâlâ çıkmamakta diretiyordu. “Eşinin burada olması gerekiyor. Alfasının varlığı yavruları rahatlatacaktır ve kolayca çıkacaklardır.” Başka bir hemşire önerdi.

“Çiftleşmiş değil—yani sevgilisi şehir dışında. Bunu tek başına yapmak zorunda,” dedi doktor. Bu durumda bile hikâyesini açığa çıkarmadığı için Sehun doktora çok minnettardı.

“Belki değişebilir, daha kolay olacaktır—“

“Hayır,” Sehun ve doktor aynı anda söylediler. Kahretsin, doktorunun gerçek kimliğini bilmesine minnettardı. Kokusunu değiştirmek için o ilaçları almasına yardım eden kişiydi.

“Ama ben düşündüm ki—“ hemşirenin sözünü doktor kesti.

“Gerek yok, yapabilir. Yavrular insan halinde doğarlar. Onun da insan halinde kalması en iyisi olacaktır.” diyerek dikkatini Sehun’a verdi ve alnındaki teri sildi. Sonra doğumu kontrol etmek için alt tarafına geçti. “Sehun, denemeye devam et. Yapabilirsin,” dedi.

Haklıydı; bunu yapabilirdi. Hayır, bunu yapmak zorundaydı, yapabilirdi. Yeniden denemeden önce kendi kendine söylendi.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

Diğer tarafta Kai nedensizce huzursuzdu. Odada gezinmeye başlamıştı ve daha iyi olmuyordu. Kurdu beyninin içinde uluyordu ve yüzeye çıkmak istediğini biliyordu. Kai hızlıca kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve siyah kurt formuna geçiş yaptı. Kurt seslice uluyarak evdekilerin dikkatini çekmişti.

Jennie odaya ilk gelendi; ağabeyinin huzursuzca gezindiğini görünce donup kaldı ve neler olduğunu anlamak istiyordu ama anlayamıyordu. Sonra Bay ve Bayan Kim geldiler.

İkisi de huzursuz oğullarına dikkatle bakarken kurdu okumaya çalışıyordu.

“Neyi var?” Jennie odaya girerek sordu.

Bay Kim, genç alfayı incelemeye devam ederken bir süre sessiz kaldı. “Bir şey diyemem. Aslını bilseydim eşinin tehlikede ya da acı içinde olduğunu söylerdim ama eşi olmadığını biliyorum ve nedensizce bir kurdun böyle davrandığını hiç görmedim. Bir şey onu rahatsız ediyor olmalı.”

Öteki tarafta Sehun acıyla çığlık atarken Kai ıstırapla uluyordu. Bir saati aşkın süre boyunca devam etti. Jennie ağabeyinin yanında durarak ıstırabını rahatlatmak için kürkünü okşadı.

“Doktor çağırmayacak mıyız?” endişeyle sordu.

“Hayır.” Bay Kim başını iki yana salladı. “Doktor ona yardım edemez. Bağlantı gibi bir şey. Bu bir bağ ama kiminle olduğunu bilmiyorum.” Kızına bakarak söyledi. “Kai birisiyle görüşüyor mu? Yani birisine âşık mı?”

“Bildiğim kadarıyla hayır.” Dudaklarını ısırarak yalan söyledi.

“Ufak bir hoşlantının mühürlenmedikçe onu böyle etkileyeceğini sanmıyorum ama bu olamaz.” Derince iç çekti. “Çiftleşmiş değil.” Kendi söylerine başını salladı.

Bayan Kim oğluna yaklaştı ve alnına elini koydu. Oğluna bir şeyler mırıldandı ve alfa annesine bakarak seslice uludu. Kadın kızının yanına oturup kürkünü okşamaya başladı.

Kai bir süre öylece kaldıktan sonra silkelendi ve iniltilerle gezinmeye devam etti. Sonra her şey durdu; gezinmesi ve huzursuzluğu durdu. Kurdu heyecanla zıplayınca diğerlerini şaşırttı.

“Ne oldu şimdi? Aniden mutlu oldu.” Jennie sevinç uluması atan ağabeyine bakarak başını iki yana salladı.

“Beni aşırı şaşırtıyor. Doğru olsaydı eşinin doğum yaptığını söylerdim.” Bay Kim kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

Jennie homurdandı. “Tabi, eminim büyükbaba olmaya çok hevesli olduğun için böyle diyorsundur.”

“Beni suçlayamazsın.” Yaşlı adam savunmayla söyledi.

Kurt birkaç kez kuyruğunu salladı, daire çizdi ve bacaklarını önüne koyarak gerindi. Anlamışlardı. “Şimdi değişiyor,” Jennie kapıya giderek söyledi.

“İyi olduğundan emin olmak için kalmayacak mısın?” annesi sordu.

“Yok, almayayım. Ağabeyimin koca alfa penisini görmeye hazır değilim.” dediğinde babası kafasına bir tane geçirdi. “Ay,” homurdanarak dudak büzmüş halde odadan çıktı.

Kai dönüştükten sonra nedensizce sevinçliydi. Ebeveynleri mahremiyet sunmak için arkasını döndüklerinde hızlıca pantolonunu giydi.

“Sana ne oldu?” Kai arkalarını dönmelerini söyleyince annesi sordu.

“Bilmiyorum,” doğruyu söylüyordu. Az önce ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ve anlayamıyordu. “Nedense önce huzursuzlaştım ve acı çektim, sonra mutlu oldum. Hiç soru sormayın çünkü o hislerin ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyorum.” Tişörtünü üzerine geçirdi.

Bay Kim’in sorular sormak istediği açıktı ama Kai'nin kendisi gibi bir şey bilmediği için cevapları olmadığını da biliyordu.

“Kurulla görüşüp bir şey bulabilecek miyim bakayım.” Babası başını sallayarak söyledi ve karısına kendisini takip etmesini söyledi.

Kai gülümseyerek iç çekti ve yatağa oturarak parmaklarını saçlarının arasından geçirdi. Kahretsin! Deli gibi mutluydu.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

Sehun oğullarını kucağına almıştı ve yüzlerine yumuşak birer öpücük kondurdu. “Dünyaya hoş geldiniz, miniklerim.” İlk ikizin tenine doğru fısıldadı. Kollarında tuttuğu insancıklara karşı bu kadar sevgi beslemesinin mümkün olmadığını sanırdı. Hissettiği mutluluk tarif edilemezdi.

Çok kıymetlilerdi. Sehun yavrularıyla açıklanamaz bir bağ hissediyordu ama ikisi de tombul yanakları ve dolgun dudaklarıyla Kai'ye çok benziyordu. Büyümelerini ve yüzlerinin oturmasını beklemeliydi tabi.

“Adlarını ne koyacaksın?” Kris ikizlerin yanağını okşayarak sordu.

“Jaein ve Daein,” diye cevapladı Sehun. İsimleri dilinde çok güzel yuvarlanıyordu. “Çok tatlılar.” Cıvıldayarak yüzünü yanaklarına sürttü.


	7. Bölüm 5 – Dört Yıl Sonra

Sehun üniversiteden yeni mezun olmuştu. Oh, hepsi mezun olmuştu. Jimin bir hastanede hemşire olacak çalışıyordu. Chanyeol iki yıl önce mezun olup bir eğlence şirketinde rap eğitmeni olarak çalışıyordu. Daha doğrusu yeni rapçiler için eğitmenlik yapıyordu ve Sehun onun işini sevdiğini iyi biliyordu. Kris ise, tabii ki Sehun hyunguyla gurur duyuyordu, bütün engellere rağmen Chanyeol ve Jimin'in babasına ait şirkette makine mühendisi olarak çalışıyordu.

Luhan avukat olmuştu, şiddet ve küçük yaşta fuhuşa karşı savaşan özel bir baroda çalışıyordu. Motivasyonu vardı. Arkadaşı zor şartlarda yaşayan genç omegalara yardım etmek ve onlar için adaleti sağlamak istiyordu. Sehun’a hiçbir omeganın onlarınki gibi bir hayatı asla yaşamamalarını dilediğini söylemişti. Luhan’ın seçtiği yol için mutluydu.

Sehun şu anda işsizdi ve farklı yerlere başvurmuştu, geri dönüş bekliyordu. Boş zamanını çocuklarıyla geçirmesini söylüyorlardı. Jaein ve Daein. İkizleri onun mutluluk kaynağıydı ve onlar olmasaydı nefes bile alamazdı. Kendi hallerinde onu çok mutlu ediyorlardı; Jae yaramaz ve korumacı doğasıyla, Dae nüktedan ve mızmız tabiatıyla. İkisi de onu her türlü mutlu ediyordu.

Şimdi olduğu gibi; Jae okula hazırlanmak yerine dayısıyla güreşiyordu ve Kris yüz ifadeleriyle ikiliyi izleyen Sehun’la Dae'yi güldürüyordu.

Luhan, Kris'in odasından çıktığında alfa başını kaldırıp omegaya gülümsedi ve Luhan, Sehun’la göz göze gelince kızardı.

Sehun kurnaz sırıtışıyla başını iki yana salladı ve büyük olana bilmiş bir bakış attı. Söylemeseler bile Luhan’ın ağabeyiyle yattığını biliyordu. Özellikle Kris'in azgınlık ya da Luhan’ın kızışma zamanlarında ikili ortadan kayboluyor ve bittiklerinde geri geliyorlardı. Onun dışında Luhan’ın boynundaki ve köprücük kemiklerindeki izler yeterliydi.

Büyük omega kaşlarını kaldırdı ve Sehun kıkırdadı. “Hepimize bir iyilik yap ve bir duş al,” dedi ve Luhan kolunu kaldırarak koltuklarını kokladı, yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Kokmuyorum,” Luhan dudaklarını büzerek söyledi.

“Öyle değil, s-e-k-s kokuyorsun.” Yavrularının masum kulakları için kelimeleri hecelemişti.

“Aman tanrım!” Luhan yüzünü kapatarak saklandı.

Kris az daha tükürüğünde boğulacaktı, birkaç kez öksürdü ve Jae bu fırsatı kullanarak minik bedeniyle dayısını devirdi.

“Haydi çocuklar. Anlamadığımı mı sandınız?” Sehun sorduğunda ikili gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Sakladığınızı düşünecek kadar aptal olmalısınız.” Sırıtarak ekledi. “Bugünlerde çocuk planlamıyorsanız korunduğunuzdan emin olun.”

Luhan konuşamıyordu, deli gibi kızarıyordu. Birkaç saniye sonra ağzını açtı ama Kris önüne geçti.

“Aklımızda tutarız çünkü şu anda bir çocuğa hazır değiliz.” Yeğenlerine bakarak söyledi. “Bu iki velet şu anda bu eve yeter.”

Sehun hımlayarak başını salladı ve kucağındaki Daein’le ayağa kalktı. Oğlunu okula hazırlamak için çocukların odasına yöneldi.

“Senin için sorun değil mi?” Luhan, Sehun’u durdurarak sordu. “Yani biz? Kris ve ben?”

Sehun gülümseyerek arkadaşına baktı. “Siz nesiniz peki?” diye sordu.

Luhan’ın bakışları Kris'in olduğu yere kaydı, alfanın bir şey demesini beklerken kararsız göründü ama Kris bir şey demeden Sehun ve Luhan’a bakmaya devam ediyordu.

“Bak, yaptığınız şeyle bir sorunum yok. İkinizin de ne istediğinizi anlamanızı istiyorum çünkü ikiniz de benim için önemlisiniz. Üzülmenizi istemem çünkü aranızda bir şey olursa taraf tutamam.” Gülümseyerek söyledi. İkisinin yatak arkadaşı olmasına gerçekten karşı değildi ama arkadaşını iyi tanıyordu ve Kris'e karşı bir şeyler hissettiğini biliyordu. Sehun, Kris'in aynı duygulara karşılık verip vermediğinden emin olamıyordu çünkü alfa bazen okuması çok zor oluyordu ve Luhan’ın kendisini üzecek beklentilere girmesini de istemiyordu. “Ne istediğinize kendiniz karar vermelisiniz—“

“Aşk. Luhan’ı sevmek istiyorum.” Kris tereddütsüz cevapladı.

Luhan’ın gözleri kocaman açılırken başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, Kris yapamazsın.”

“Neden?” Kris kaşlarını çatarak sordu ve yeğenini yere bırakarak ayağa kalktı.

“Ben, eskiden—öyleydim—“ Luhan düzgünce cevap veremiyordu.

“Bence ikiniz özel olarak konuşmalısınız.” Sehun oğluna dönmeden önce konuştu. “Jae, buraya gel tatlım. Okula hazırlanalım.” Yavrusuna gelmesini işaret etti.

Jae ayağa kalktı ve isyan edercesine ayağını yere vurdu. “Okula gitmek istemiyorum,” dedi babasına.

“Ama neden bebeğim?”

“Çok sıkıcı, okulu sevmiyorum.” Dudaklarını büzdü.

Sehun oğluna kıkırdadı. “Hâlâ yeni olduğun için böyle diyorsun. Daha iyi olacak, yeni arkadaşlar edineceksin. Eminim yakında orayı seveceksin.”

Jae dudak büzdü ama başını sallayarak babasının yanına gitti.

“Luhan, odamda biraz konuşabilir miyiz?” diye sordu Kris.

“Hayır, işe hazırlanmam lazım. Fazladan bir dakikam yok yoksa çok geç karlım.” Omega hızlıca cevaplayarak kaçtı. Kris arkasından bakakaldı.

Sehun ağabeyine gülümsedi. “Endişelenme yola gelecektir,” diyerek oğullarını çekti. “Akşam işten döndüğünüzde konuşuruz. Tamam mı?”

Kris başını salladı. “Tamam,” diyerek kendi odasına gitti.

Sehun iç çekerek çocuklarının odasına gitti. İkisini de soyduktan sonra kucağına alarak banyoya götürdü.

Çocuklarına sıcak bir duş aldırdı ve güzelce giydirdi. Yanaklarından öperek onları güldürdü. Bileklerini boyunlarına ve koku bezelerine sürerek güzelce kokusunu üzerlerine bıraktı. Çoğu ebeveynin bugünlerde yapmadığı bir şeydi çünkü eski moda ve aşırı korumacı olarak görülüyordu ancak Sehun’a göre çocuklarıyla bağlanmak dünyadaki en önemli şeydi. Onların kendisi gibi kokması korunduklarını hissettiriyordu. Ki öyleydi de.

Odadan çıktığında Kris ve Luhan iş için hazırlardı ve masada oturup sessizce kahvaltı ediyorlardı. Luhan gözlerini yemeğine dikmişken ağabeyinin bakışları omeganın üzerindeydi.

Çocukları yerlerine oturttuktan o da oturdu.

“Kris dayı çok iyi yemek yapıyor. Yemeklerini çok seviyorum.” Jae lokmaları arasında söyledi.

“Oh öyle mi?” Kris yeğenine gülümseyerek sordu.

Jae başını salladı ve sırıtarak yemeğine döndü.

Ön kapı açıldığında bitirmek üzereydiler. Jimin ve Chanyeol sırıtarak içeriye girdiler. Sehun, Jimin'e istediği zaman rahatça gelebileceğini göstermek için ayrı anahtar vermişti.

“Chim amca,” dedi Dae. Kalkacakken Jimin ona uzandı.

“Selam yakışıklı!” Jimin onu selamladı ve eğilerek şakağını öptü. “Günaydın millet!” masaya söyledi.

“Günaydın!” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi.

Jimin, Kris ve Luhan arasında bakışlarını gezdirirken kaşlarını çattı ve sonra Sehun’a dönüp başıyla ikiliyi işaret etti. Sessizce neler olduğunu soruyordu. ‘Sana sonra söylerim,’ Sehun dudaklarını hareket ettirdi ve Jimin başını sallayarak diğer yeğenine döndü.

Jimin “Günaydın JaeJae!” deyince büyük olan ikiz tersçe baktı.

“O isimden nefret ediyorum.” Jae hırlayarak söyledi ve Jimin ellerini havaya kaldırdı.

“Pekâlâ!” genç omega kıkırdadı. “Öfkelenmeye gerek yok!” Jae'ye gülümseyerek ekledi.

“Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol en yakın arkadaşının yanına oturarak seslendi.

“Efendim hyung?” Sehun ona baktı.

“Sana bir şey demeye geldim,” dedi.

“Dinliyorum,” Sehun çatalını bıraktı.

“Düşünüp taşındım ve gelip benim çalıştığım şirkette çalışırsan mükemmel olur diye karar verdim. İyi bir yer. Birçok arkadaşım var ve seninle uğraşmaya kalkanların kıçını tekmelemek için ben orada olacağım,” dediğinde Sehun kıkırdadı. Hayatındaki insanlara gerçekten minnettardı. Hepsi, özellikle alfalar, ona karşı korumacıydı. “Genel müdürle konuştum bile. İyi bir adamdır ve seni görüşmeye çağırdığını söyledi.”

“Aman tanrım, hyung. Gerçekten mi?” Sehun bağırdı.

“Ah—kulağımın zarını deldin.” Yanında oturan Jimin koluna vurdu. Sehun arkadaşını takmadı, küçük Park’ı umursamayacak kadar büyük Park’a odaklanmıştı.

“Evet. O yüzden hazır mısın diye sormaya geldim. İkizleri okula bıraktıktan sonra gidebiliriz?”

Sehun hevesle başını salladı. “Evet, evet, tabii ki. Ama daha uygun bir şey giymem lazım—“

“Gerekeceğini sanmam ama istersen değiştirebilirsin. Eminim önce dans yeteneklerini göstermen istenecektir, o yüzden rahatça hareket edebileceğin bir şey giymeni tavsiye ederim.” Chanyeol, Kris'in tabağından et çalarak söyledi.

Kris başını iki yana salladı ve tabağı önüne itti. Chanyeol ağzı dolu sırıttıktan sonra gömüldü. “Teşekkürler.”

“Çok teşekkür ederim hyung.” Sehun büyük olanın eline uzandı. “Bu işe ne kadar çok ihtiyacım olduğunu bilemezsin.”

“Hepimiz biliyoruz. Özellikle de Jae ve Dae artık okula başladılar.” Chanyeol gülümsedi ve Sehun başını salladı. “Önemli değil. Ah, bana henüz teşekkür etme. İşe alınana kadar bekle.”

“Yine de minnettarım.”

“Gidip üzerini değiştir.” Saatine baktı. “Geç kalıyoruz.”

Sehun hızla ayağa kalkıp odasına gitti ve kıyafetlerini karıştırarak siyah pantolon ve beyaz gömlek seçti. Hızlıca üzerindekiler değiştirdi, çok heyecanlıydı. İşe alınması için dua ediyordu. Bu işe gerçekten ihtiyacı vardı. Daha önce hiç dile getirmemişti ama hazırcı olmaktan ve küçük evlerine katkı sağlayamamaktan dolayı rahatsızdı. Kris ve Luhan’ın umursamadığını biliyordu ama o umursuyordu. Küçük ailelerinde diğerleri gibi aktif olmak istiyordu.

Görünüşünü aynadan kontrol etti ve memnun olarak başını salladı, sonra odadan çıktı.

“İyi görünüyorsun.” Luhan gülümseyerek söyledi. “Eminim müdür bu güzelliğinden dolayı seni hemen işe alacaktır.”

“Ahh,” Sehun kızardığını hissediyordu. “Sen daha güzelsin hyung.”

“Katılıyorum.” Kris onaylıyordu ve hepsi ona şaşkınca baktı. “Gidelim.” Alfa hızlıca ekleyerek kapıya gitti.

“Ahh,” Sehun dramatik bir şekilde elini kalbine koydu. “Gerçekten mi hyung? Çok kırıldım,” dedi ama Kris kardeşini görmezden gelerek çoktan mutfaktan çıkmıştı.

“O neydi şimdi?” Chanyeol arkadaşının elini tutarak sordu.

“Şimdi olmaz, Chan. Sonra söylerim.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve üstelemedi. “İşe geç kalırsan babam fena azarlar.” Konuyu değiştirmeye karar verdi.

“İnan bana, çok iyi biliyorum,” dedi Kris ve arkadaşının omzunu sıktıktan sonra hepsi evden çıktılar.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

“Bana şirketten bahsetsene hyung.” Çocukları okula bıraktıktan sonra Chanyeol’le arabayla şirkete gidiyorlardı.

Chanyeol ona kısaca baktı. “Güzel bir yer ve insanlar da iyiler. Kim Şirketleri’ni daha önce duydun mu?”

Sehun başını salladı. “O şirketi kim bilmez? Muhteşem sanatçıları olduğunu duydum,” dedi.

“Öyledir.”

“Patron kim? Yani CEO?”

“Kim Jongin. İyi bir adamdır ama onun güzel omegalardan hoşlandığını ve önceden sık sık çoğuyla yattığını duydum. Fakat doğru mu bilmiyorum çünkü onunla kişisel olarak tanışmadım ve şirkette birkaç kez gördüm sadece. Dikkatli olmalısın. Ailesinin ülkedeki tanınan tilki karşıtlarından birisi olduğunu duydum.”

Sehun’un kalbi acıyla sıkıştı. “Ö-Öyle bir şirkette çalışmak sorun olmaz mı?”

“Korkma, kimse gerçek kimliğini öğrenmez. Ayrıca seni korumak için ben orada olacağım ve arkanı kollayacak güvendiğim birkaç kişi var. Bu yüzden aynı şirkette benim yanımda çalışmanı istedim. Daha güvenli.” Gülümseyerek söyledi. “Ama yine de dikkatli olmalısın,” dediğinde Sehun sertçe yutkundu ve başını salladı.

Sürüşün geri kalanı Chanyeol’ün çalıştığı şirketteki birkaç kişi ve Byun Baekhyun adındaki bir omega—ki Sehun, Chanyeol’ün bir şeyler hissettiğini fark etmişti— hakkında hikâyeleriyle geçti.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

Kai yeğeninin küçük elinden tutmuş okulun bahçesine girdi. Kızı okula bırakalı uzun zaman olmuştu. Kız kardeşi dört yıl önce uzatmalı omega sevgilisi Lisa’yla çiftleşmişti ve ikisinin güzel bir kızı olmuştu. Üç yaşındaki Ria.

Kız kardeşinin işe alabileceği yeni çalışanlarla önemli bir toplantısı vardı, o yüzden erkenden çıkmıştı ve gitmeden önce Kai'den kızı okula bırakmasını istemişti.

Binaya girdiklerinde Kai'nin gözleri oyun alanında ağzında bir lolipopla oturan oğlan çocuğuna kaydı. İçinden bir şeyin onu çocuğa çektiğini hissetti ve yaklaştı. Çocuğun önünde duruğunda çocuk başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Bakışları buluştuğunda Kai'nin nefesi kesildi.

Çocuğun tanıdık geldiğine yemin edebilirdi ama onu ilk kez gördüğüne emindi. Ria elini çekiştirdi. “Jongin dayı, artık sınıfıma gidebilir miyim?” diye sordu.

Kai bakışlarını dudak büzen küçük kıza çevirdi. “Seni götüreyim mi?”

Başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, kendim gidebilirim.” Karşılarındaki odayı işaret etti. “Sınıfım orada.”

Kai başını salladı, eğilerek alnına bir öpücük kondurdu ve elini bıraktı. Kız ona gülümsedikten sonra sınıfına doğru ilerlemeye başladı ve durup onlara baktı. “Sınıfta görüşürüz JaeJae, Bayan Kwon’a bugün de dersi astığını söyleyeceğim.” Çocuğa dil çıkardı ve sınıfa koşarak gitti.

Kai kaşlarını kaldırarak yüzündeki çatık ifadeyle oturan çocuğa baktı. “Adın JaeJae mi?” yanına çökerek sordu ve aniden bir koku yakaladı. Oldukça tanıdıktı, Kai beynini nereden aldığına dair zorladı ama hatırlayamadı.

Çocuk hırladı ve Kai'ye tersçe baktı. “O benim adım değil. Sakın—“ Kai çocuğun tehditkâr göründüğüne yemin edebilirdi. “Bana öyle seslenme.” Sertçe uyardı.

“Oh sert çocuk!” Kai gülümsedi. “Adın ne o zaman?”

“Sana neden söyleyeyim?”

“Çünkü sana JaeJae dememi istemiyorsun.”

“Seni tanımıyorum ve muhtemelen bir daha görmeyeceğim.” Küçük omuzlarını silkti. “Sana birkaç saniye tolerans gösterebilirim.” Kai kıkırdadı ve çocuğun saçlarını okşamak için uzandığında çocuk elini ittirdi. “Pardon, kaba olmak istemem ama yabancıların bana dokunmalarından hoşlanmam,” dedi.

Kai elini yavaşça çekti. “Çok akıllısın, değil mi?”

“Lütfen git!”

“Neden? Yoldaşlığımdan hiç hoşlanmadın mı?” Kai alınmış gibi davrandı.

“Hayır, hoşlanmadım ve appam yabancılarla konuşmamamı söyledi.”

Kai hımladı ve çocuğun isteğini görmezden gelerek yeniden konuştu. “Neden sınıfta değilsin?”

“Nefret ediyorum. Okuldan nefret ediyorum.”

“Arkadaşın yok mu?” diye sordu. Çocuk kendine çok benziyordu. O da yalnız bir çocuktu, hiç arkadaşı yoktu ve her zaman bir yere ait değilmiş gibi hissediyordu. Şu anda olduğu adamı böyle büyütmüştü. Üniversitenin ilk yılında arkadaş edinebilmişti. Kendisi gibi arkadaş edinmekte zorlanan alfa JeonJungkook'la tanışması böyle olmuştu. Ancak Kai yalnızlığını önüne gelenle yatarak geçirmeye çalışmıştı çünkü kimsenin ondan başka bir şey istemeyeceğine inanıyordu. Ailesi ve Jungkook dışında kimse onu sevmemişti. Son dört yıldır da romantik olarak sevdiği tek kişi Shixun’du. Uzun zaman önce ona karşı hislerinin ilk görüşte aşktan öte olduğunu anlamıştı. Fakat maalesef hâlâ omeganın nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Önündeki çocuğa karşı açıklanamaz hisler besliyordu. Onun kendi yaşadıklarını yaşamasını istemezdi ve bu yüzden çocuğun ilk arkadaşı olması anlamına gelse de ona arkadaş edinmede yardım etmek istiyordu.

“Hayır, yok.” Çocuk cevabıyla Kai'yi düşüncelerinden ayırdı.

“Pekâlâ,” Kai başını salladı. “Bana adını söylemenle başlayalım, sonra ben de sana arkadaş edinmede birkaç ipucu vereyim?”

“Yok, sağ ol. Almayayım.” Çocuk lolipopunu yaladı. “Arkadaş edinmek istemiyorum. Appam, kardeşim, Kris dayım ve Luhan amcam var zaten.”

Bir şey Kai'nin dikkatini çekmişti. “Baban yok mu?”

“Appam babam işte.” Çocuk savunur şekilde söyledi.

“Alfa babanı kastettim?”

“Hayır. Ama bence Kris dayım benim alfa babam.”

“Kris dayın kim?”

“Appamın ağabeyi.”

Kai çocuğun babası hakkında daha fazla şey sormak istiyordu ama çocuğu korkutup kaçırmak istemiyordu. “Kardeşin mi var?”

Çocuk başını salladı. “İkizim.”

“Vay canına. Adı ne?”

“Daein.”

“Seninki ne?”

“Jaein.”

Kai zaferle sırıttı. “Aha, sonunda adını söylettim.” Havaya zıplayarak çocuğu kıkırdattı.

Kai çocuğa yeniden sevgiyle gülümsedi. “Ee Jaein, ilk arkadaşın olmamı ister misin?”

Jae cevap vermeden önce onu izledi. “Ama sen benim gibi küçük değilsin ve aynı sınıfta değiliz—seni yeniden görecek miyim ki?”

“Pekâlâ, Jaein. Arkadaşlık boyut ya da yaşla alakalı değildir. Bir arkadaş seçerken onlar önemli olmaz ve endişelenme, seni her gün görmeye geleceğim. Yeğenimi her gün okula getirme işini devralacağım, böylece her gün görüşebileceğiz. Buna ne dersin?”

Jaein’in dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ve Kai buna şaşırmıştı. Bir şey demedi, çocuğun kendisine ısınmasına memnundu. “Tamam.” Jaein başını salladı. “O zaman arkadaşın olmanın sakıncası yok.”

Kai sırıttı. “Ee Jaein, soyadın ne?”

“Oh.”

“Tamam. Oh Jaein, benim ilk minik arkadaşım olma onurunu kabul eder misin?”

Jae yeniden kıkırdadı. “Eminim bir sürü minik arkadaşın vardır.”

“Hayır, çok arkadaşım yok. Aslında sadece bir arkadaşım ve o da minik değil, yetişkin birisi. Ben de sana benziyorum.” dedi.

“Tamam. Senin adın ne?”

“Kim Jongin!”

“Evet, arkadaşın olacağım, Bay Kim Jongin.” Minik elini Kai'ye uzattı.

Kai elini nazikçe sıktı. “Bir ara kardeşinle de tanışmak isterim.”

“Tamam,” Jae gülümseyerek başını salladı.

“Şimdi bana bir iyilik yap ve derslerine katıl. Tamam mı?”

Jae'nin gülümsemesi soldu ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, olmaz—“

“Ama bu senden arkadaşın olarak istediğim ilk iyilik. Çok çalışmanı istiyorum. Benim için bunu yapabilir misin?”

Jae bir süre düşündükten sonra başını salladı. “Tamam, senin için yapacağım.”

Kai gülümseyerek saçlarını karıştırdı ve bu sefer Jae ona izin vererek gülümsedi.

Ayağa kalkıp birkaç kez el salladı. “Yarın görüşürüz Bay Kim?”

Kai başını salladı. “Kesinlikle. Yarın görüşürüz Jaein.” Çocuğu kucağına alıp öpücüklere boğmak istiyordu ama kendisini tutarak el salladı.

Kai çocuğun gitmesini izledi ve bir süre orada bekledi. Jaein’in sınıfına girdiğinden emin olduktan sonra dudaklarından hiç düşmeyen gülümsemesiyle okuldan ayrıldı.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

Şirket binasına yanında Chanyeol’le girdiğinde Sehun’un gözleri yerinden fırlayacaktı az daha. Böyle bir yerin varlığına inanamıyordu. Gözüne bir kapının yanında dikilen bir erkek ve kadın takıldı. Erkek pahalı, bedenini mükemmelce saran bir takım elbise giyiyordu ve kendinden eminlik haykıran bir havası vardı.

Adama hayranlıkla bakıyordu; düşünebileceğiniz her şekilde yakışıklıydı. “O bizim müdürümüz Jeon Jungkook.” Chanyeol omzuna dokundu. “Seninle kişisel olarak görüşecek kişi.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Bu kadar genç bir kişi nasıl müdür olmuş?”

“Patronun en yakın arkadaşı ve ailesi zengin. Babası şirkette yönetim kurulu üyesi.”

Sehun başını salladı. Şimdi bu kadar genç birinin nasıl yükseldiğini anlamıştı.

“Ya kadın?” diye sordu. Duruşu ve Jeon çocuğuyla konuşurken el hareketleri çok güçlü olduğunu gösteriyordu.

“CEO’muz, patronun kardeşi,” diye cevapladı ve kadın üzerindeki bakışları hissetmiş gibi onlara doğru döndü. Sehun’un o gözlerde gördüğü güçle nefesi kesilmişti. “Alfa kadındır.” Chanyeol açıkladı.

“Oh,” Sehun yoğun bakışların altında yutkundu. “Bu açıklıyor.”

Sehun’a doğru hafifçe gülümsedi kadın ve yanına geldi. “Oh Sehun olmalısınız.” Elini uzatarak söyledi.

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı, hızla başını salladı ve uzatılan eli sıktı. “Evet, benim.”

“Kim Jennie.” Kendini tanıttı.

“Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum, Matmazel Jennie.”

“Madam olacak aslında, evliyim.” Sıcak bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

Sehun başını salladı ve gülümseyerek elini yavaşça çekti. Chanyeol kadını kibarca eğilerek selamladı.

“Bay Jeon size görüşmede katılacak,” diyerek saatini kontrol etti. “Benim gitmem lazım. Sonra görüşürüz, Bay Oh Sehun, eminim işi kapacaksınız.” Hafifçe eğildikten sonra uzaklaştı.

Sehun kadını ilgiyle izliyordu. “Çok havalı,” dedi ve Chanyeol onaylayarak hımladı.

“Bay Oh!” ikisi de sese döndüler. Jeon Jungkook ileri çıkarak elini uzattı. “Chanyeol bana yeteneğinizden bahsetti. Kendim görmek isterim,” dedi yakışıklı alfa.

Sehun önünde eğildi. “Korkarım beklentilerinizi karşılamayabilirim.”

Jungkook hımladı. “Öğrenmenin tek bir yolu var.” Sonra Chanyeol’e döndü. “Teşekkürler, Chanyeol. Buradan sonrasını ben hallederim.”

Chanyeol yeniden eğildi. “Kardeşimi düşündüğün için ben sana teşekkür ederim, Jungkook.”

Jungkook kayıtsızca elini salladı ve Sehun’a omeganın anlayamadığı bir sevinçle bakıyordu. “Önemli değil, ayrıca hâlâ bana yeteneğini göstermesi gerekiyor.”

“Tabi.” Chanyeol, Sehun’un omzunu sıvazladıktan sonra uzaklaştı.

“Bay Kim, sizi görmek istiyor, efendim.” Sehun’un arkasında bir ses konuştu ve döndüğünde yabancı bir yüzle karşılaştı. Adam Sehun’u eğilerek selamladı ve Sehun karşılık verdi.

“Ona şu anda meşgul olduğumu söyle. Bir saat sonra yanına gideceğim ama gerçekten önemliyse, yanıma gelebilir.” Jungkook elini sallayarak cevapladı.

Adam başını salladıktan sonra uzaklaştı.

**ෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆෆ**

Asistanı mesajı ilettiğinde Kai inledi. “Ne yapıyor?” diye sordu.

“Yeni bir çalışanla görüşme yapıyor.”

“Yeni bir çalışan mı?”

“Evet. Umarız dans bölümümüze katılacak,” dedi adam.

“Lee Taemin ya da Lay’in dans konusunda birisini yargılaması gerekmez mi?”

“Bay Jeon, omegayla ilgilenmiş görünüyordu. Yargılamayı kendisi yapmak isteyecektir.”

Kai başını salladı. “Evet, Jungkook da muhteşem bir dansçıdır.” Ayağa kalktı. “Ama bu omega dansçıyı kendim görmek isterim.” diyerek ofisinden çıktı.


End file.
